


Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep

by ThatRandomGirlWhoLikesToWrite



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, If shit took the form of words it would probably look like this, Mastermind AU, Mastermind Fujisaki Chihiro, OOC, This is an AU so different people live and die, Why Makoto doesn't appear will eventually be explained so don't whine about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomGirlWhoLikesToWrite/pseuds/ThatRandomGirlWhoLikesToWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're forced into killing your classmates for the sake of despair, your biggest fear, besides dying, is reliving the event that scarred you for life. But, you befriend someone who promises you, that you won't have to worry about that. But, did you make that promise with the right person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Promise

You woke up, with your head on a desk. You lifted your head, and saw you were in an empty classroom. The windows appeared to be sealed shut. You stood up and noticed a note that appeared to be written in crayon. Telling you to head to the gymnasium for the entrance ceremony.

“What the hell…” You mumbled. What happened before this? One minute, you were standing outside Hope’s Peak Academy, and the next, everything went black and you were here. There was no way someone could have drugged you in that short amount of time, and you didn’t feel any pain on your head, so it’s unlikely someone hit you to knock you out.

“Maybe I’ll find answers if I listen to this note.” You said, before leaving the classroom. You noticed what looked like a young girl walking down the hall. Hoping she had some answers, you ran towards her, and grabbed her shoulder.

“Hey! Do you have any idea what’s going on!?” You asked. The girl turned around, and almost looked shocked to see you, as if she wasn’t expecting you to approach her. Then again, could you blame her, when walking down an empty hallway? She was silent for a minute, as if trying to think of something to say.

“Um… No. I just woke up in an empty classroom, and I’m following the instructions on this note I got.” The girl said. 

“The exact same thing happened to me!” You said.

“Really? Then, something’s definitely not right.” The girl said.

“Well, let’s go to the gymnasium. I’m pretty sure there are some answers there. By the way, I’m (Name) (Last name), the Ultimate Artist, and I can already tell we’re going to be good friends.” You said.

“I’m Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer. It’s nice to meet you, (Name). I hope you’re right about us being good friends.” Chihiro said. You smiled and grabbed her hand.

“Well, come on! Let’s go!” You said, as you started to pull her along. 

Upon reaching the gym, the two of you quickly learned that you weren’t the only ones in this situation. In fact, the exact same thing had happened to fourteen other students.

Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation.  
Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate ???.  
Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant.  
Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista.  
Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator.  
Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.  
Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny.  
Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler.  
Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier.  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass.  
Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy.  
Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star.  
Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro.  
Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist.

All of them had woken up in an empty classroom, just like you and Chihiro. The problem was, that they all had no idea what was going on either. So, it looks like you had no idea what to do from that point…

“Testing! Testing!”

...Until you heard that voice.

A small monochrome bear popped up out of seemingly nowhere. If you looked at him from a certain angle, he would’ve appeared as a simple teddy bear. But, in reality, he was much more sinister than that. 

“Hello there, everyone! I’m your headmaster, Monokuma!” Monokuma said.

“Hey! What’s going on!? Why did we all wake up in empty classrooms!?” You yelled. 

“And, why are all the entrances sealed shut?” Kyoko calmly asked.

“Ah! Well, you’re completely sealed off from the outside world for the duration of your stay here. Which is approximately… The rest of your lives.” Monokuma said.

“The rest of our lives?” Chihiro asked in fear. 

“Yep! But there’s one way you can get out! Kill someone and get away with it!” Monokuma said. Your eyes widened, and you started to breathe really heavily. You could hear your heartbeat growing faster and faster.

“No… No… Not again…” You said. Everyone looked at you in either confusion or concern, as your breathing got faster and heavier.

“Hey, are you alright?” Sayaka asked, as she attempted to approach you.

“I DON’T WANT TO GO THROUGH THAT PAIN AGAIN!” You screamed, before you ended up passing out from going through such a large amount of stress in a short amount of time.

“(Name)! (Name)! Wake up!” You heard Chihiro’s voice say. You opened your eyes, and saw Chihiro standing over you, while you were laying down on a bed.

“W-what happened?” You asked. 

“After you passed out, Monokuma continued to explain things like nothing happened, which caused Mondo to nearly get blown up, since he unknowingly broke the rule that we can’t hurt Monokuma. And, after Monokuma left, I took you here. We were all given separate rooms, and according to the picture of you on the door, this one is yours.” Chihiro said.

“Oh, okay. Thank you.” You said, and smiled at Chihiro. 

“You’re welcome. But, can I ask you a question?” Chihiro asked.

“Sure, what is it?” You said.

“Why did you suddenly freak out like that? You seemed calm, up until Monokuma mentioned murdering someone. I know anyone would freak out, but why did you say you didn’t want to go through ‘that pain’ again?” Chihiro asked. You frowned, clenched your fists really tightly, took a deep breath, and began to explain.

“When I was younger, I was friends with a boy. I always found ways to make him smile and laugh, and vice versa, and he was the very first person I called my best friend. I was friends with other kids my age, but I wasn’t as close with them. Then one day, he went missing. At first, I thought he was sick, and it wasn’t until two whole weeks passed by, that I started to get worried. Two months after he disappeared, I found out what happened to him. He was murdered. Obviously, I was heartbroken, and depressed. I didn’t leave my house, or interact with anyone, not even my parents. And, I even stopped eating for awhile. But, after a few months of doing nothing but suffer, I realized that he would’ve wanted me to move on. So, I tried my best to do so, and eventually, after a year of learning to cope with his death, I managed to move on, and was back to my normal self. But, now that I’m stuck in this situation, I’m afraid of getting close to someone, only to have them murdered, just like him. I don’t want to go through that again! ” You said, before bursting into tears. Chihiro hugged you, and you sobbed into her shoulder.

“It’s okay. I promise, that you won’t go through that again. I’ll make sure of that.” Chihiro said. You stopped crying, when you realized something about what Chihiro said. It wasn’t what she said, and it didn’t sound malicious at all. It was her voice.

“Did your voice just get deeper?” You asked. Chihiro’s eyes widened, and she cleared her throat.

“Um, sorry! I must’ve gotten something in my throat!” Chihiro said, as her face turned red.

“It’s okay. Actually, now that I think about, it’s kind of funny. That friend of mine is the reason I became an artist in the first place. Whenever I drew or painted a picture, he would always get really excited, and tell me how beautifully talented I was. So, after he died, I started doing it more, as a way to honor him, since he loved them so much.” You said.

“He sounds like he was a very nice person. I wish I could’ve met him.” Chihiro said.

“Yeah, he probably would’ve liked you. Come on, let’s go meet up with the others.” You said. As you both walked out of your room.


	2. Something From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you have any tape?"

After you and Chihiro entered the cafeteria, and explained why you had passed out earlier, you both sat down at the table with them. Now, that all of you were there, you could now begin, as Kiyotaka called it “the first regular meeting of Hope’s Peak Academy.”

 

You were able to gather the following information: The door was sealed shut with unbreakable steel, the stairs to the second floor were closed off with shutters, there were security cameras everywhere, the windows were covered with iron plates, and Monokuma refills the fridge. But, obviously, it looked like a way out was out of the question. 

 

“So, what do we do now?” You asked. 

 

“It’s simple. We learn to adapt.” Celeste said.

 

“Adapt?” You asked. 

 

“Yes. We obviously don’t want to kill each other, and there doesn’t appear to be a way out. So, it looks like we have no choice but to learn to adapt to our new lives here.” Celeste said. 

 

“Also, according to our e-handbooks, the time between 10 PM and 7 AM is called “nighttime.” We should make our own rule. From this point forward, none of us are allowed to leave our rooms during nighttime.” Celeste said. 

 

After that, you went back to your room, and plopped down on your bed. You looked at the security camera that pointed at your bed. You turned your body away from it, and covered your head with your pillow. 

 

“If you’re going to trap me in a school, where I could possibly get murdered, you could at least give me some privacy.” You mumbled. 

 

With a sigh, you threw your pillow off of your head. You reach into your pocket, and felt a scrap of paper. You pull it out, and uncrumpled it, to see it was an old drawing. You had made it a long time ago, and carried it everywhere, because it was just that special to you.

 

“Maybe there’s something I can use to hang this up.” You said. You got up, and looked for some tape, or anything that could hang up the drawing, so you could have some form of comfort. However, you only found a sewing kit, and a list of vital areas you could puncture with a sewing needle. 

 

“Finding tape can wait.” You said. Suddenly, there was the sound of your doorbell ringing. You opened it just a bit, to see Chihiro.

 

“Oh, um, hey, (Name).” Chihiro said.

 

“Are you here to kill me?” You asked, making her look shocked.

 

“W-what!? No! I just came to see you!” Chihiro said. You laughed, and completely opened the door.

 

“I’m just messing with you. A bit of dark humor to lighten the mood, you know?” You said.

 

“Oh. Well, it wasn’t funny.” Chihiro said.

 

“Sorry. Anyways, how can I help you?” You asked.

 

“Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I can’t help but worry that you might have another panic attack.” Chihiro said.

 

“Don’t worry, I most likely won’t. I have to be under lots of pressure in order to have one.” You said. 

 

“Oh, okay.” Chihiro said.

 

“By the way, do you have any tape? I’m trying to hang something up.” You said. Chihiro nodded.

 

“Of course! I’ll go get some!” Chihiro said, before she ran off. You sighed, as you waited for her to come back. 

 

“Okay, here it is.” Chihiro said, as she returned with a roll of tape in her hands.

 

“Thank you so much.” You said, as you took the tape from her.

 

“You’re welcome.” Chihiro said. 

 

“Ah! (Name)! Chihiro!” You both looked towards the sound of someone calling you. You saw Aoi and Sakura were the ones approaching you.

 

“Hey, how can we help you?” You asked.

 

“Sakura and I, were on our way to the cafeteria. Do you two want to come?” Aoi asked.

 

“Um, no thank you.” Chihiro said.

 

“Yeah, I’m not really thirsty right now.” You said.

 

“Oh, okay. Maybe next time.” Aoi said. However, she took a closer look at Chihiro, and noticed something odd.

 

“Hey, Chihiro, you’re taller than I expected.” Aoi said. Chihiro’s eyes widened, and she quickly tried to hide her face. Was she embarrassed? It was only a remark about her height, so there was no need to embarrassed.

 

“Huh? What do you mean?” You asked.

 

“Chihiro has gained a few fans due to her skills as a programmer, but also because she reminds people of a timid rabbit. So, obviously, I’ve seen some pictures of her, and she appears shorter in them.” Aoi explained.

 

“Um, guess I had a growth spurt.” Chihiro said, before trying to awkwardly laugh it off. After Aoi and Sakura left, Chihiro appeared to sigh in relief. 

 

“So, what are you trying to hang up?” Chihiro asked.

 

“Just an old drawing I remembered I had with me. Do you want to see it?” You asked.

 

“Sure.” Chihiro said. You went back into your room to get the drawing, went back out, and showed it to Chihiro. She instantly looked amazed.

 

“Wow. When did you make this?” Chihiro asked.

 

“I think when I was around nine or ten.” You said.

 

“Really? I guess they don’t call you the Ultimate Artist for nothing!” Chihiro said.

 

“Yeah. By the way, I told you how I got into art, so how did you get into programming? I highly doubt it’s some cliche sob story like mine.” You said. Chihiro took awhile to answer, as if she was trying to remember what exactly to say.

 

“When I was younger, I didn’t go outside allot. I started to play around with my dad’s computer. Eventually, I ended up making a program that recognized my voice, and responded to what I said! When my father found out, I thought he would be mad. But, instead, he was very proud!” Chihiro said.

 

“Okay, I was wrong, that first part was kind of depressing. But, still, that’s really awesome!” You said. 

 

“R-really?” Chihiro asked.

 

“Yeah! Besides, if you’re going to compliment me on my talent, it would be rude if I didn’t do the same!” You said. Chihiro smiled and her cheeks turned light pink.

 

“Thank you, (Name).” Chihiro said. 

 

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you later.” You said. You then closed the door, and proceeded to hang up the drawing. You sighed, and smiled at the drawing on the wall. 

This "new life" was already Hell, there was no doubt about that. But, at least some good things can come out of it.


	3. The First Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your robotic monochrome captor has provided each of you a motive to kill. Would anyone kill, to save the one they love most? In your current scenario, you hoped not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing non-despair!Junko and non-despair!Mukuro makes me want to bash my head into the the nearest wall (I mean, if you've read the tags, then you most likely know where this story's going XD). IT'S. SO. HARD!

Three days had passed since your imprisonment. So far, nobody has died. You even managed to make friends with some of the others. It actually looked like some form of peace had started to form in what you thought was going to be a hellhole, and you all had hope that some form of rescue would come.

“WHAAAT!?” You said, as you stared wide eyed at Junko and Mukuro, who both sat across from you.

“I know, that’s how people usually react to finding out we’re twins.” Mukuro said.

“I mean, I kind of saw a resemblance, but I never would’ve guessed you were twins! Man, I can be really dumb at times! But, if you’re twins, what’s with the different last names?” You asked.

“Really long and complicated story. You totally don’t want to hear it.” Junko said. You shrugged, and took another sip of (favorite drink).

“Okay. I guess I won’t ask about it anymore. Still, at least you both have some sort of family with you in the form of each other. I’d do anything to have one of my friends or my family here right now.” You said.

“Yeah, I guess we’re really lucky. By the way, can you tell Chihiro to stop staring at us? She’s starting to creep me out.” Junko said.

“What?” You asked.

“You haven’t noticed? Chihiro’s been staring at us, ever since you sat down.” Mukuro said. You looked over your shoulder, to see that Chihiro was sitting at a nearby table, and was in fact, staring at you. When she noticed you staring back, she quickly looked away.

“Oh, well, that’s my fault. Ever since that little meltdown I had, Chihiro’s been worried that it might happen again. Even though I told her that it’s not a problem with my health, and it rarely happens.” You said.

“Or maybe, she’s just using that an excuse to get close to you, because she has the hots for you!” Junko said. Your face turned the darkest shade of red.

“W-what!? No! It’s not like that at all! Besides, I don’t even like girls, so, even if what you’re saying is true, it probably wouldn’t end well.” You said.

“Whatever. I was just joking.” Junko said.

Of course, as soon as you thought you could relax, Monokuma popped out of nowhere.

“Excuse me, but, how come the Killing Game hasn’t started yet? It’s been three days, and nobody has died so far!” Monokuma said.

“Because, we don’t want to play your fucking game!” Mondo yelled.

“Plus, we know help will come! Someone has to have called the cops by now!” Aoi said.

“The cops? Out of all people, that’s who you’re relying on? How pathetic! Those guys are completely useless!” Monokuma said.

“Still, we’re not going to kill for no reason. We’re not a bunch of animals.” You said.

“Oh, really? You’re saying that if you had a motive, then you might just start killing? I see, I see.” Monokuma said.

“What? No, that’s not what I meant.” You said.

“Too late! I already have a perfect idea! Everyone head to the A\V room! There’s something special waiting for you there!” Monokuma said, before he disappeared. He already had a motive set up? That was fast.

You were the first to get up, and leave the room. You entered the A\V room, and found a cardboard box. You looked into the box, and saw DVD’s with everyone’s names on them. You looked under the box, and saw a DVD player. You looked for your name, and when you found it, you put the disc in the DVD player. What happened next made you audibly gasp.

On the screen was your older sister, and her three year old son. She had always been there for you, ever since you were kids. You had done everything you could to support her, when her asshole ex-boyfriend got her pregnant, and gave birth to the child who’s now on the screen. He was a sweet little guy, who looked up to you very much. You would always babysit him, whenever your sister needed you to.

“Hey, (Name)! Hope you’re doing well at your new school! You deserve it, sis!” Your sister said.

“I hope you make lots of friends, and have lots of fun!” Your nephew said. You smiled, at their positive words.

Suddenly, static took over the screen. You were confused, until the image became clear once again.

The two of them were gone, and the room was in horrible condition. A door had been ripped off it’s hinges, and was in front of the torn up chair. A picture was dangling on the wall, and the wall had a hole in it. Suddenly, a voice began speaking. You had no doubt who it was. Monokuma.

“(Name) (Last name), had such a loving sister, who gave birth to a just as loving child. What happened to these two after (Name) left them behind, and could no longer support them?” Monokuma asked. The words **‘FIND OUT AFTER YOU GRADUATE’** appeared on the screen, in bright red text against a black screen.

You screamed and jumped out of your seat. What did he do to your sister? What did he do to her son?

“I-I have to get out of here!” You yelled.

“(Name)! I heard you screaming! What’s wrong!?” Chihiro said, as she went to your side, as everyone else followed her into the room. You shakily pointed towards the box. After finding the DVD with her name on it, Chihiro put the disc in the DVD player. For the first few seconds she looked calm, then confused, and then horrified.

“W-what? But why would…” Chihiro said before trailing off.

Everyone watched their videos one by one. Some of them screamed in horror like you did, others questioned what they just saw or doubted it was real. Sayaka even ran out of the room. Actually, the only one, who didn’t scream, or say anything in response, was Kyoko.

“Those videos are fake, right? They have to be!” You said.

“I agree! There’s no way those videos are real!” Kiyotaka said.

“Are you feeling motivated yet?” Monokuma asked, as he appeared on the large monitor at the front of the room.

“What’s the point of this? Why are you doing this?” Kyoko asked. She said it so calmly that it shocked it you.

“Huh? Why I’m doing this? Simple! I want you all to feel despair.” Monokuma said.

“I think I should go check on Sayaka.” You said, before leaving the room. In reality, you were just looking for an excuse to leave. It’s not that you didn’t care about her, but you had bigger things to worry about right now.

Actually, you had a friend who claimed to be the biggest “Sayaker” on the planet. If this situation wasn’t so fucked up, you could only imagine telling her that you were classmates with Sayaka, and having her freak out like a chihuahua who just drank tons of coffee. You ended up finding her, in a classroom, tightly clutching her legs as she sat in the corner. “

Is everything okay?” You asked. Sayaka looked up at you, with tears in her eyes.

“No! It’s not okay! My group’s going to fall apart!” Sayaka yelled.

“What?” You asked. “That video… Oh my gosh! I did unthinkable things to get this far, and it’s going to be for nothing!” Sayaka said. You walked over to her, and roughly shook her, which snapped her out of the state she was in.

“Hey! I’m scared too! But, freaking out like this is what Monokuma wants! That’s how he’s going to get us to start killing each other! So, we just have to find another way out, somehow! I’m sure we will!” You said. There was silence between the two of you, before Sayaka wiped her tears with her sleeve.

“O-okay. You’re right. There might be another way. But still...” Sayaka said.

“Don’t worry. Everything’s going to be okay, as long as we work together.” You said. You began to walk away, when you noticed Chihiro was watching the whole thing in the doorway, looking like she regretted not getting involved.

“Oh, hey, Chihiro. You know, you don’t have to follow me everywhere.” You said.

“Well, I was going to check on Sayaka too, but I think you already did a great job of that.” Chihiro said.

“Oh, um, thanks.” You said, with a slight blush on your face.

“So, what was on your video? I’m sorry, if I hurt your feelings with this question.” You asked.

“My fa-... My father.” Chihiro said. You were a bit confused, about why she stopped halfway through, only to repeat it, but you shrugged it off.

“Oh. In my video, it was my sister, and my nephew.” You said.

“Really? How old is he?” Chihiro asked.

“He’s three.” You said.

“Oh gosh. I hope he’s okay.” Chihiro said.

“Me too. Same thing for your father.” You said.

“Thank you.” Chihiro said.

“You’re welcome. Now, if you excuse me, I think I need to spend some time in my room. I’ll see you later, if someone doesn’t snap and kill one of us.” You said, as you walked away from Chihiro.

As Chihiro watched you go, she looked down at her clothes, and clenched her fist.

_‘If only I could tell you the truth.’_ Chihiro thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, um, sorry about the part where the reader says she doesn't like girls. I can't appeal to everyone, you know. So, deepest apologies if you're bi, pan, etc.


	4. One Down, Fifteen To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it funny, how promising to bring someone hope, can throw you into despair?

That evening, you casually walked through the halls. Ever since everyone saw those videos earlier today, they had been a bit more distant. You knew you were being stupid, walking around all alone. Might as well have “Kill me” written all over your face. But, you needed some way to relax. At least, until you stumbled upon what sounded like an argument. You couldn’t tell who it was by the voices. But, you still avoided doing something that would alert whoever it was.

 

“You promised!”

 

“I know, I know. But, don’t lies just give you lots of despair. You like despair, don’t you?”

 

“Oooohhh! That makes sense! But, you weren’t lying about (Name), right? We’ll still share her if she doesn’t die, right? (Name) is the one thing I like more than despair.” 

 

“Of course we will. Just don’t let one little lie get to your head. Your old self nearly started shining through, and that would be a problem. Understand?”

 

You quickly ran away after that. Sharing you? Old self? That whole liking despair thing? One of those two people were clearly the mastermind, and an accomplice. They apparently had plans for you.

 

After you returned to your room, someone knocked on your door. Once again, it was Chihiro.

 

“(N-Name)... I’m scared… can I sleep with you in your room tonight?” Chihiro asked.

 

“Sure. But, don’t get any ideas.” You said. You got on your bed, and Chihiro laid down next to you, and grabbed you rather tightly.

 

“Woah! What are you doing!?” You asked.

 

“Oh. Did you want me to sleep on the floor? I understand.” Chihiro said.

 

“No, we can share the bed, just don’t grab me!” You said. Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. You got up, opened it, and saw Sayaka.

 

“Hey, (Name), can we switch rooms for the night? I’m really scared!”  Sayaka said. 

 

“Sorry, but my room only has room for one paranoid person tonight.” You said.

 

“What?” Sayaka asked.

 

“Chihiro’s staying in my room with me tonight.” You said. Sayaka looked over your shoulder, and saw Chihiro on your bed. She sighed in disappointment.

 

“Okay. See you tomorrow.” Sayaka said. You closed the door, and Monokuma appeared on the screen in your room, announcing that it was 10 PM and nighttime has officially begun. You got back in bed, next to Chihiro, and fell asleep.

 

**~~**~~**~~

 

_ “(Name), go draw for awhile. I’m busy.” Your sister said, as she handed you a sketchpad and colored pencils. You sighed and sat down on the bench. Of course, she promises to take you to the park, only to see some friends and completely forget you. Drawing wasn’t something you did often. You were one of those kids who preferred to do anything other than sit still. But, you had nothing better to do, so you began to draw the first thing that came to mind. A dog, in the middle of a field, sniffing a flower. _

 

_ You heard someone plop themselves down on the bench next to you. You swore you could hear them sobbing a bit, but you were way too focused on the details of your drawing to look up right now. After two minutes, the sobbing stopped. Maybe they recovered, or they left.  _

 

_ Once you completed the outline of the drawing, it was time to color it. You turned to the side, to grab a different colored pencil , and saw that the person next was a boy around your age, if he wasn’t, then he was at least a year older. He had been intently watching you draw nearly the whole time he was there, which was probably why he stopped crying. You didn’t even notice he had entered your personal space. _

 

_ “U-um, hi! Y-you’re in my space bubble.” You said, as you waved your arms around yourself, showing off the distance considered your “space bubble” as your parents called it. One of the things they had told you about it, was not to let strangers in it. _

 

_ “Oh, sorry. I just find watching you draw enjoyable.” He said, as he backed away a bit. _

 

_ “Really?” You asked. The boy firmly nodded. _

 

_ “Yeah! When I noticed it, I knew I was sitting next to someone who was so naturally talented at a young age! I just had to get a better look!” The boy said. _

 

_ “Well, then you just have to see what it looks like colored in. Close your eyes.” You said. He closed his eyes really tightly, and covered them with his hands. After at least thirty minutes of coloring the drawing, and adding a few more details, you overlooked your work, and smiled. _

 

_ “You can open your eyes now.” You said as you handed him the drawing. His eyes widened, and became brighter, and he smiled a rather wide smile. A bit of an overreaction in your opinion. _

 

_ “This… this is amazing! And, for me, to be the first one to see it!? Truly remarkable!” He said. _

 

_ “Huh? It’s just a drawing, what’s so special about it?” You asked. He looked confused, at how much you didn’t care about the drawing. He looked back at the drawing. _

 

_ “It’s hard to explain it, but… I can already tell your future will such a good one if you stick with art. You’re so young, but it’s already clear how beautifully talented you are. I want more people to feel the same way I did when I saw this drawing. So please, continue to make more of these, and bring hope to anyone who sees what you create.” The boy said.  _

 

_ “Okay. I’ll consider it. I just drew that picture because my sister didn’t want to play with me, but because of what you said, I think I might make more. But, it might take awhile for me to make a clear choice.” You said. _

 

_ “(Name)!” Your sister called you over. You stood up, and gathered your things. _

 

_ “I have to go.” You said. The boy looked sad to see you go. _

 

_ “Okay. Goodbye. I’d say don’t forget me, but, I don’t think you’d keep that promise.” He said. _

 

_ “What? I was about ask if you wanted to meet again next week.” You said. _

 

_ “Huh?” The boy said. He appeared confused by the fact that you wanted to see him again. _

 

_ “Yeah! You’re fun to talk to! So, what do you say, pal?” You asked. _

 

_ “Pal? Someone like you wants to be friends with me? Then, yes! Let’s meet back here next week!” The boy said. _

 

_ “Great! My name is (Name). What’s your name?” You asked. _

 

__ “My name is-”   
  
**~~**~~**~~

 

“Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 AM, and nighttime is officially over! Get ready to greet another beautiful day!” The voice of Monokuma said, waking you up. You glanced over your shoulder, to see Chihiro was still asleep, and had grabbed you again. But this time, she appeared to do it in her sleep, as she was hugging you like you were a giant stuffed animal, and even nuzzled her face into your back.

 

“Hey, wake up.” You said. She opened her eyes, and was startled at your current position.

 

“I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! Don’t hate me!” Chihiro said.

 

“It’s okay, you did it in your sleep, so I’ll let it slide.” You said. As you both headed towards the cafeteria, to get some food, you thought about that dream. It was the memory of the first time you met that boy. The boy you told Chihiro about. The boy you called a best friend, who was the first person close to you, to die.

 

It was ironic. You had done what he wanted. You made art, that gave people hope and happiness, just like he wanted you to do. You became famous for your art, and earned the title of Ultimate Artist. And because you were given the title of Ultimate Artist, you were stuck in this situation.

 

You had done something that gave people hope, and was being forced to feel despair because of it.

 

As you ate with the others, you noticed something. Junko and Yasuhiro were missing.

 

“Hey, has anyone seen Junko or Yasuhiro?” You asked. Everyone else then noticed the empty seats.

 

“Huh? That’s weird. Do any of you have any idea where they could be?” Celeste asked.

 

“Junko’s most likely putting her makeup on. It takes her twenty minutes just to brush her hair on one side of her head.” Mukuro said.

 

“Okay, but what about Yasuhiro? He has no excuse for being late.” Celeste responded.

 

“Well, then go get him yourself, then!” Leon said.

 

“Fine. But one of you must me come with me.” Celeste said, before said person ended up being Hifumi. After they left, you sat there in awkward silence.

 

Until  you heard Hifumi screaming. You all rushed to the source of Hifumi’s scream, and saw what he was screaming at. 

 

Yasuhiro Hagakure was dead. A sharp object was sticking out of his stomach.  He laid against the wall, as the door to the room he was in was wide open.

 

“What happened!?” You yelled.

 

“I-I don’t know! I noticed the door was open a bit, opened to see if he was there, and found his body!” Hifumi yelled.

 

*ding dong ding dong*

 

“A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you can spend however you please, we’ll begin our very first class trial!” Monokuma said as he once again appeared on screen.

  
It was at that moment, you saw the nameplate that showed who’s room it was. It was Chihiro’s.


	5. Looking For Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You must find clues, in order to prove your friends innocence. Will you be able to find enough evidence?

Shortly afterwards, Monokuma had told you all to head to the gym. You were all reluctant, but Kyoko thought it would be best if you did what he said.

 

“Ah! Nice to see you could make it!” Monokuma said with glee, despite the fact that someone had just been murdered.

 

“Who the fuck cares that we made it!? One of our classmates just got murdered!” Mondo yelled.

 

“And what’s up with this “class trial” crap!? Sounds lame!” Junko said.

 

“Upupupupupu. Well, that’s why you’re here! I thought it would be unfair to just let  you do this blind! It would be annoying watching you complain about not knowing squat like a bunch of babies! So, listen up! As much as you want to deny it, one of you is the killer.” Monokuma said.

 

“Please don’t remind me…” You said. 

 

“Too bad, it’s true. Anyways, you all have a few hours to investigate, and find out who did it! After that, we’ll have a class trial, where you’ll guess who did it! If you guess correctly, I’ll execute the killer! If you get it wrong, I’ll execute everyone except the killer!” Monokuma said.

 

“B-but, you said that if someone killed another person, then that person would get to graduate!” Sayaka said.

 

“Yeah, about that, I kind of left out the part that you had to kill someone and not get found out. Oopsies!” Monokuma said. You then felt something buzz in your pocket. You pulled out your student handbook, and a file was on it.

 

Monokuma File #1:

 

_**The victim was Yasuhiro Hagakure. The time of death is estimated to be around 10:25 PM. The fatal injury was a stab wound to the stomach. The murder took place in Chihiro Fujisaki’s room.** _

 

“What is this?” You asked.

 

“Just a little something to give you a head start! See you later!” Monokuma said before vanishing.

 

“W-what do we do n-now?” Toko asked.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? We find out who did it! If we don’t, we’ll die!” Leon said.

 

“Actually, I believe that the killer has already been revealed.” Celeste said.

 

“Really? Who is it?” Mukuro asked.

 

“The Monokuma File says that the murder happened in Chihiro’s room. Therefore, there’s only one person who could be the culprit.” Celeste said. Everyone began to stare at Chihiro, who was horrified that all these people were accusing her.

 

“Well, well, well. Who would’ve thought that the most timid person here would be the first to commit murder?” Byakuya said, appearing more amused with how things were playing out.

 

“N-no! It wasn’t me!” Chihiro said defensively.

 

“But, the murder totally happened in your room.” Junko said.

 

“Wait! Chihiro was staying with me in my room last night! Right, Sayaka? You saw her there!” You said.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, I did.” Sayaka said.

 

“Plus, we decided that nobody’s allowed to leave during nighttime, right?” You said.

 

“Ah yes, that’s true. And, Chihiro does not seem like the type to break the rules.” Celeste said.

 

“See? I’m innocent!” Chihiro said.

 

“We don’t know that yet. Only the investigation will tell.” Byakuya said, before everyone split up. 

 

“Thank you for defending me, (Name).” Chihiro said, as you walked to Chihiro’s room, to see if you could find any clues.

 

“No problem. Hopefully, they won’t doubt us at the class trial.” You said. 

 

When you arrived, you noticed what looked like a large scratch mark on the wall leading up to Chihiro’s room.

 

“What’s this?” Chihiro asked. You shrugged, as you ran your hand along the wall.

 

“No idea. Maybe whoever the killer was scratched the wall with the knife at some point before they somehow got in your room?” You wondered.

 

“Possibly.” Chihiro said.

 

“How could they have gotten in though?” You asked.

 

“Actually, I don’t remember locking my bedroom door last night. I was heading towards my room, and suddenly thought that maybe staying with you for the night would be a better idea, so I headed there instead.” Chihiro said.

 

After that, you split up with Chihiro, so that you could see if anything was in the kitchen, while Chihiro continued to investigate her room.

 

“Hey, who do you think killed Yasuhiro?” Aoi asked, as you looked around the cafeteria.

 

“As of now, I don’t know. But I know it’s definitely not Chihiro.” You said. You then walked into the kitchen, and instantly noticed something.

 

One of the knives was missing.

 

“Well, this solves the question of the murder weapon.” You said. 

 

“Hey, do you know anything about a missing knife?” You asked.

 

“Huh? Actually, yeah, I do! Last night, I was here drinking some tea, when one of the knives suddenly went missing!” Aoi said.

 

“Okay, thanks for the information.” You said before heading off.

 

You then headed back to Chihiro’s room. You went in, and noticed Kyoko kneeling over Yasuhiro’s body, while Chihiro simply watched her, before she noticed you had entered the room.

 

“Oh, (Name). Did you find anything?” Chihiro asked.

 

“Well, I learned what the murder weapon is and where it came from. There’s a knife that suddenly went missing from the kitchen last night. Any clues here?” You said.

 

“Yes, actually. Come here.” Kyoko said. You approached the corpse, and kneeled next to her.

 

“What’s the clue?” You asked.

 

“Look at the floor. There are several bloodstains leading to his body.” Kyoko said.

 

“So?” You asked.

 

“They aren’t footprints, just stains from drops of blood. As if he had entered the room after he was stabbed, seeing as how they start not too far from the door.” Kyoko said.

 

You looked at the stains again, and noticed that they did in fact start at the door.

 

“Not only that, but I examined the body, and I noticed that there appears to be slight bruising on the back and arms, as if he was shoved into the door.” Kyoko said.

 

“So, he was stabbed outside of Chihiro’s room, and was shoved in, and died in here?” You asked.

 

“That seems to be the case.” Kyoko said. 

 

**DIIING DONNNG. DIIING DONNNG.**

 

Suddenly, Monokuma appeared on the monitor in the room.

 

“Ahem, I’m getting tired of waiting here. Let’s get things started, shall we? It’s the event you’ve all been waiting for… the class trial!! Without further ado, I’ll announce the rendezvous point. Please enter the red door on the first floor of the school zone. Upupu, seeee you soooon!” Monokuma said before the monitor turned off.

 

And so, you went to the red door, and found everyone waiting outside what appeared to be an elevator.

 

“(Name)! Chihiro! You’re both late! You kept everyone waiting!” Kiyotaka said.

 

“Sorry.” You said. Chihiro just looked down in shame.

 

“Hmmm? C-Chihiro’s gone silent! Probably because s-she’s about to have her crime revealed!” Toko said.

 

“For the last time, Chihiro didn’t do it! I know she didn’t do it! How about you think before you come to a conclusion like that!?” You yelled.

 

You then looked at everyone in the room. You knew it wasn’t Chihiro, but that still didn’t mean it wasn’t someone in the room. The thought that you  were in the same room as a killer, sent chills down your spine. Monokuma appeared on the monitor again.

 

“Upupu, you’re all here? In that case, please board the elevator in the front of the room. That will take you guys to the courtroom. The courtroom that will determine your fate. Upupu… I’ll be one step ahead of you, waiting for your arrival.” Monokuma said.

 

And so, you all boarded the elevator.

  
“Don’t worry, Chihiro, I’ll prove your innocence if it’s the last thing I do.” You told her, as you all went down the elevator.

 

"Thank you, (Name)." Chihiro said.


	6. Beginning Of The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enter the courtroom, ready to figure out who was the first to commit murder.

The elevator stopped, and you got off in what appeared to be a courtroom. Seventeen stands were in the center of the room, in front of a small throne, where Monokuma sat. A black and white photo of Yasuhiro, with his face crossed out by a red X, was at one of the stands.

 

“Welcome to the court room, where you’ll decide who the killer is! There’s a stand with everyone’s name on it, so find yours so we can begin!” Monokuma said. You all rushed to each of your assigned stands. After you were all in your correct places, the class trial could now begin.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------CLASS TRIAL: BEGIN!-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
  


“Now then, let’s begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! If you can figure out “whodunnit” I’ll punish the blackened! If you guess wrong, I’ll punish everyone besides the blackened!” Monokuma said.

 

“Before, we begin, can I ask a few questions? What’s with that picture?” Kyoko asked.

 

“I feel bad for leaving him out, just because he died! Friendship goes beyond death, does it not? Oh, did I push your buttons again, (Name)?” Monokuma said. You looked down, and clenched your fist until your knuckles were white.

 

“Shut up…” You said.

 

“And, the extra stand?” Kyoko asked.

 

“It’s nothing! It’s just the fact that this is a courtroom that can fit up to seventeen people! Any other questions?” Monokuma said.

 

“No, that’s all.” Kyoko said.

 

“Okay, whoever did it, please raise your hand!” Kiyotaka said.

 

“You idiot, they’re obviously not going to raise their hand.” Mondo said.

 

“Well, maybe we should figure out how he was killed, before deciding who the culprit is.” Mukuro said.

 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Chihiro said.

 

“I-isn’t obvious, t-though? H-he was stabbed to death in Chihiro’s room!” Toko said.

 

“Actually, you’re wrong. There was a slash mark on the wall outside of Chihiro’s room, and the bloodstains on the floor, suggest that he had entered the room after he was stabbed.” Kyoko said.

 

“So, Yasuhiro was attacked outside of Chihiro’s room?” Celeste asked. You nodded.

 

“That appears to be the case. And, the fact that Chihiro was in my room last night, proves that she had nothing to do with it.” You said.

 

“How do you know that? Chihiro could’ve easily left your room, attack Yasuhiro, and come back.” Byakuya said. You looked at Chihiro, and tried to think of something that could prove she didn’t kill him. Then you realized it.

 

“If Chihiro killed Yasuhiro, she would’ve gotten blood on her. And, if she tried to wash it off, in the shower for example, I would’ve definitely heard it! So, there! Chihiro’s innocent!” You said. 

 

“Thank you, (Name).” Chihiro said, as she looked like she was going to be grateful towards you for the rest of her life.

 

“Then, if Chihiro didn’t do it, who did?” Junko asked.

 

“Perhaps the answer lies within the murder weapon.” Sakura said.

 

“The murder weapon was a kitchen knife. It doesn’t seem that important. People die from being stabbed with a kitchen knife way too often for it to be a clue.” Mukuro said.

 

“That’s true, but it does provide us one clue. The killer was someone who entered the kitchen last night!” You said. You noticed Sayaka stiffen up, and grip the wooden rail in front of her.

 

“Really? And, just what gives you that idea?” Celeste asked.

 

“When I checked the kitchen, one of the knives was missing!” You said.

 

“So that means whoever was in the kitchen last night, is most likely the killer.” Chihiro said.

 

“See? Someone broke the rules, which resulted in the death of another person. If you had listened to the nighttime rule.” Celeste said.

 

“Whatever. Was anyone in the kitchen last night?” Junko asked, getting rather annoyed at Celeste for thinking now was a good time to reenforce the rules. 

  
  


“I was.” Aoi said.

 

“That’s it? You’re admitting you’re the killer just like that?” Leon asked. Aoi looked extremely shocked at Leon’s accusation.

 

“No! I didn’t do it! I was having tea with Sakura!” Aoi said. 

 

“And Sakura is…” Kiyotaka said.

 

“That would be me.” Sakura said. He instantly fell silent, as she identified herself.

 

“Anyways, while we were drinking tea, someone came in, and appeared to avoid us, before going into the kitchen, and leaving shortly afterwards. When I entered the kitchen after that, one of the knives was gone.”

 

“Okay, and tell me, was that person Chihiro?” You asked.

 

“No, it wasn’t.” Aoi said.

 

“Well, who was it?” You asked.

 

“H-hold on! How do we know that there aren’t any accomplices! What if that idiot swimmer girl, or that smartass artist, aren’t helping Chihiro hide her crime?” Toko said.

 

“Idiot swimmer girl!?” Aoi asked  in shock at the insult.

 

“Smartass artist!?” You yelled, ready to walk over to her, and slap her in the face.

 

“Just a question, what would happen if there was an accomplice?” Kyoko asked.

 

“Well, even if they were to help with a murder, they wouldn’t graduate if the true blackened is caught, and would still be executed if the vote turns up wrong.” Monokuma said.

 

“So, there can be an accomplice, but they won’t gain any benefit?” Kyoko asked. Monokuma began to look more irritated.

 

“Ugh! Shut up! There are no accomplices in this case! Oh, did I say that last part out loud?” Monokuma said.

 

“Anyways, who was the person who came into the kitchen?” You asked.

 

“Oh, yeah! I remember! It was… Sayaka.” Aoi said. Sayaka’s eyes widened and she nearly fainted.

 

“I remember too, She said she wanted a drink of water, but it appears that something else was on her mind last night.” Sakura said.

 

Was it really Sayaka? Was that why she had been quiet the whole time? You didn’t know, but you were determined to find out.


	7. The Killer Was You!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldn't believe it, but all the signs pointed to...

“Sayaka? Was it you who killed Yasuhiro?” You asked.

 

“N-no! It wasn’t me!” Sayaka said.

 

“But, you were the one who took the knife from the kitchen!” Aoi said. Sayaka went silent, and took a deep breath.

 

“Fine, I admit it. I did take the knife, because I was planning to kill someone, but when Monokuma announced nighttime, I thought I heard someone walk behind me. In panic, I dropped the knife, and ran back to my room, quickly regretting my decision.” Sayaka said.

 

“And why should we believe you?” Leon asked.

 

“Please! There has to be some way that can prove my innocence!” Sayaka said.

 

“Ah, yes! In fact I do!” Hifumi said.

 

“Please, state your evidence!” Kiyotaka said.

 

“Last night, I saw Miss Sayaka Maizono running past me, while I was on my way to my room! And, she did not appear to have anything in her hands!” Hifumi said.

 

“So, she really did drop the knife?” Chihiro asked.  

 

“So then, who picked it up?” Mukuro asked.

 

“Hey, Hifumi, did you see anyone else in the hallway?” You asked.

 

“Um… no.” Hifumi said.

 

“So, if it wasn’t Chihiro, and it wasn’t Sayaka, who was it?” Junko asked.

 

“Great, it looks like we’re back at square one!” Mondo said.

 

“Not exactly. There’s still a few suspects left.” Kyoko said.

 

“Huh? Who are they?” You asked.

 

“Think back. Was anyone acting strange earlier?” Kyoko asked. You thought back on the previous events. Was anyone acting strange? There was Junko, who was late to breakfast, but why would she be late, if the murder was last night?

 

“I can’t think of anyone.” You said.

 

“That’s alright, I didn’t expect you to figure it out right away. It was during the investigation I noticed it.” Kyoko said.

 

“Noticed what?” You asked.

 

“It was the way Junko was acting.” Kyoko said.

 

“Huh!?” Junko said.

 

“What the hell do you mean!? Junko wouldn’t kill anyone!” Mukuro said.

 

“Let me explain. Junko barely participated in the investigation. She said it was because she felt like she wouldn’t be good at anything, but she sounded nervous.” Kyoko said.

 

“T-that doesn’t mean it was me!” Junko said.

 

“Yeah! And don’t take the fact she was late as an excuse! There could be other reasons why she was late!” Mukuro yelled, in a desperate attempt to protect her sister.

 

“That’s true. However, near the scratch mark on the wall, I noticed a few strands of hair, that match up perfectly with Junko’s. And, when she came out of her room, her hair was wet, from what appeared to be a shower. I went to her room to confirm this, and found blood on her sheets.” Kyoko said.

 

“Yeah, I took a shower in the morning, like most people, so what!? Plus, there could be another reason for the blood on the sheets!” Junko said.

 

“And what would that be?” Chihiro asked. Junko’s face turned dark red, as she realized what she had said.

 

“It’s um… a girl thing.” Junko said.

 

“Ew!” Aoi yelled.

 

“D-don’t bring up such disgusting things at a time like this!” Toko said.

 

“I’m trying to prove my innocence okay!?” Junko said.

 

“Yeah! There’s no proof it was her!” Mukuro said. Suddenly, you remembered something that was so easily overlooked, you didn’t notice it, until you thought back on what you saw.

 

“Actually, that’s wrong. When Kyoko told me to look at the bruises on his arms and back, I noticed what looked like a small scratch, as if somebody clawed at him. And, I didn’t notice it then, but for a second, I saw what looked like a chipped piece of a fake red nail outside Chihiro’s room. I didn’t pay much attention, as it was only a quick glance, but now that I know…” You said. Both sisters looked at you in horror.

 

“So, not only did you fail to clean up the most important piece of evidence, but you left a just as an important one behind? Amature.” Byakuya said.

 

“It appears things are starting to wrap up quicker than expected. (Name), do you think you have an idea of what happened?” Kyoko asked. You nodded.

 

“Yeah. I think I do.” You said. You gathered all the information from the trial into your head, before coming to a conclusion.

 

“Okay, so last night, Sayaka, for whatever reason, either to kill me, or frame me, wanted  to switch rooms with me. However, she quickly gave up on that idea, after seeing Chihiro was already staying in my room that night. It was around this time, that Sayaka had taken a knife from the kitchen. However, at the announcement of nighttime, Sayaka panicked, and dropped the knife. Shortly afterwards, the killer, and Yasuhiro, showed up at where the knife had been dropped. For whatever reason, the killer attacked him. There were a few bumps, such as the killer getting a large scratch mark on the wall, and a piece of their nail falling off, but they managed to land the knife into his stomach. And, he was either shoved by the killer, or shoved himself by accident, into Chihiro’s room, where he died. After it was over, the killer returned to their room, and washed the blood off in the shower the next morning, but failed to realize they had gotten blood on their sheets. Is that what happened, Junko!?” You said. Junko looked down at the floor, her bangs covering her eyes.

 

“You idiots! It wasn’t her! There’s no way someone like Junko could kill someone!” Mukuro said.

 

“Sis, it’s okay. Defending me is useless at this point.” Junko said, as she looked at Mukuro from across the courtroom, tears falling down her face.

 

“You’re right. I killed him.” Junko said.

 

“Now then, there’s a button in front of each of you! Please vote for who you think is the blackened, and we’ll determine the result!” Monokuma said. Hesitantly, you voted for Junko.

 

A machine called the “MonoMono Machine” popped up, which looked like a slot machine with Monokuma’s face on it. Pictures of all your faces spun on the three slots, before landing on Junko’s face. Confetti and flowers filled the room, as the sound of clapping, whistling, and a bell ringing invaded your ears.

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------CLASS TRIAL: DISMISSED!-------------------------------------------------**

 

You all stared at Junko. Some in anger, some in sadness, some in fear.

 

“You were all correct! The one to kill Yasuhiro Hagakure, was Junko Enoshima!” Monokuma said.

 

“Junko… why did you do it?” You asked. Junko clenched her fist.

 

“I… I didn’t mean to do it. I just picked up the knife, when I found it, and Yasuhiro saw me, and I freaked out. I didn’t mean to kill him!” Junko said.

 

“If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I should’ve listened to (Name), and realized it was a bad idea from the start.” Sayaka said.

 

“Now, let’s get on with the punishment!” Monokuma said.

 

“P-punishment?” Junko asked.

 

“Have you forgotten? Anyone who commits murder, and gets found out, will be executed!” Monokuma said.

 

“W-wait! I didn’t mean to kill him! It was an accident!” Junko said.

 

“Please, don’t kill my sister!” Mukuro begged.

 

“Sorry, but that’s the rules. If you kill someone, you have to pay the price!” Monokuma said. Junko began to cry her eyes out.

 

“No! I don’t want do die!” Junko said, as Mukuro also started crying, and hugged her twin one last time.

 

“Now then! I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista! Let’s give it everything we’ve got! IIIITTTT’S PUNISHMENT TIIIME!” Monokuma said. He then took out a small gavel, and slammed it down on a red button in front of him. On the small screen on the button, a small pixelated Monokuma began dragging a small pixelated Junko away.

 

**JUNKO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

**TIME FOR HER PUNISHMENT.**

 

_The two sisters were pulled apart, by a chain that wrapped around Junko’s neck, and dragged her away into complete darkness._

 

_Suddenly, bright lights turned on around her, revealing that she was in a room full of dozens of mirrors. The mirrors gave the illusion of there being multiple Junko’s in the same room._

 

_Almost out of nowhere, a knife struck a mirror that was right next to her, breaking it to pieces. Another knife, hit another mirror, once again shattering it. Realizing it would only be a matter of time before a knife struck her, Junko began to run for dear life. However, she bumped into a mirror, causing them all the fall like domino’s, and break. Now that she no longer had any mirrors to hide her, a knife struck her heart, and she collapsed to the ground._

  
_Junko Enoshima was dead._


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of your classmate's death, leads to an unexpected reveal.

Mukuro stared through the window, in the room where you all watched Junko’s execution. She was silent, and didn’t move, as tears fell down her face. She was in complete shock. She would most likely never get over the fact that she just watched her sister die.

 

You looked at everyone else. Most of them looked like they were about to throw up, some of them looked upset about the fact that they were the ones to send their classmate to her death, and Celeste and Byakuya, didn’t appear to care at all.

 

“This… this is wrong…” You looked over your shoulder, and saw Chihiro had fallen to her knees, and looking at the scene that just played out in shock.

 

“You’re just realizing this now?” You asked.

 

“I… I didn’t think about it… until someone died right in front of me.” Chihiro said. Feeling pity for her, you kneeled down next to her, and rubbed her back.

 

“It’s okay. I know things look pretty bad, but I know we’ll get through this. Just have hope, okay?” You asked. You got up, and attempted to help the others, but Chihiro grabbed your wrist.

 

“There’s something I need to tell you.” Chihiro said, you were about to protest, but she dragged you by the wrist. Everyone looked at you as the two of you left. 

 

When you stopped, Chihiro started breathing heavily.    
  


“Is there something you need?” You asked.

 

“I told you. I need to tell you something.” Chihiro said. You smiled at her.

 

“What is it? You can tell me anything.” You said. 

 

“I… I’m not…” Chihiro stuttered. 

 

“Well, come on, what is it? You’re not what?” You asked. Chihiro clenched her fist, as if she was wondering what she was about to say was the right thing. She took a deep breath, before hesitating, and letting it out.

 

“...a girl.” Chihiro said. 

 

“What?” You asked.

 

“I’m a boy.” Chihiro said. 

 

“That’s not what I was expecting. Actually...” You said. You leaned closer, and examined Chihiro.

 

“You do look a bit more masculine when I look at you a bit closer.” You said. Chihiro blushed, and looked away.

 

“I-I do?” Chihiro asked.

 

“Yeah, but I have to get close enough to see it. That actually explains that thing with your voice when we first met.” You said.

 

“Do you promise not to tell anyone? I can’t let anyone else find out!” Chihiro said.

 

“I promise.” You said, before walking away, oblivious to a certain black and white bear, silently watching you.

 

You got back to your room, and plopped yourself down on your bed. You were exhausted. Two people dead in one day. You looked at the drawing you taped to the wall. A drawing that you made in a time where you were much happier. 

 

When did everything go wrong? Was it when you met that boy? Was it when you started making art at his request? Was it when you started getting famous? Was it when you woke up in a hospital bed with amnesia, and was informed of his fate? Was it when you got the acceptance letter to Hope’s Peak Academy? You didn’t know. 

 

You sat up, and touched the drawing of the two kids smiling. One would be dead a few years after the picture was drawn, and the other would be forced into a battle royale.

 

Still, ever since you entered the school, something felt weird whenever you looked at that picture. Like something you knew was wrong. You sighed.

 

“All this stress is probably getting to my head.” You said, before deciding that a nap would probably be the best idea.

 

Meanwhile, Monokuma sat in a control room, rubbing his paws together. He heard someone enter, before turning his chair around. 

 

“Ah, looks like you didn’t have to start the game after all.” Monokuma said, before looking over the security cameras a bit.

 

“At first, I was worried when Sayaka chickened out of the starting the game, but luckily, Junko managed to get the job done. You’re so lucky.” Monokuma said, the figure looked down, ashamed to succumbing to the white bear.

 

“Though there’s one thing I need to guarantee” Monokuma said, before zooming the camera in your room in on you.

 

“She might find out the truth. Make sure she doesn’t find anything out about me, or the truth regarding a certain incident she was involved in.” Monokuma said.

 

“How am I supposed to do that, if I do not even know who you are?” The person asked.

 

“Find some way! Just make sure (Name) is as oblivious as possible!” Monokuma said. The person nodded.

 

“Do you want me to kill her?” They asked. Monokuma gasped.

 

“Heavens, no! Just keep her distracted from anything that’s a possible clue to the stuff I just mentioned!” Monokuma said.

 

“Alright.” The person said.

 


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession of guilt, a confession of love, and a confession of death.

 It had been a few days since the deaths of Yasuhiro and Junko. Everyone had a bit more distance from each other, especially Sayaka.

 

To add to that distance, Monokuma gave you access to the second floor, as a reward for completing the Class Trial. So, you had more options of where to go, if you wanted your space. 

 

Currently, you were in the pool with Aoi and Sayaka. All the other girls (and Chihiro) had refused her offer to go swimming. You needed to literally cool off, and Sayaka just wanted an excuse to interact again after the events of the trial. Even then, she didn’t really swim like you and Aoi were, she was just sitting on the edge, with her legs in the water, and occasionally kicking the water.

 

“(Name).” You heard Sayaka call you over. You swam towards her.

 

“What?” You asked.

 

“Ever since Junko’s execution, I obviously haven’t felt the same. The thought that if things went the way I originally planned, it would’ve been me instead of Junko who was executed, is really scary. So I just wanted to say… I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not listening to you.” Sayaka said.  

 

“I can’t really say I forgive you yet. But, I’m sure I will with enough time.” You said.

 

“I understand.” Sayaka said. You sighed, before getting out of the pool and grabbing a towel.

 

Meanwhile, in a room nobody else was aware of, Chihiro carefully opened the door. After seeing that nobody else was in the room, he rushed towards a drawer. He opened it, and quickly grabbed a white flash drive with letters written in black sharpie, but he didn’t bother to read them, as he grabbed the tissue box, wrapped the flash drive with a tissue, and quickly ran out of the room.

 

After changing back into your clothes, you headed back to your room. 

 

“(Name)!” You heard Chihiro yell your name. 

 

“What?” You asked. Chihiro handed you the wrapped up tissue, sealed together by a piece of tape. He then leaned in close to your ear.

 

“If something happens to me, go to the public bath, unwrap this and open the locker that’s unlocked. Don’t unwrap this until then.” Chihiro whispered.

 

“Huh? What do you mean?” You asked.

 

“I want to help in any way I can. But, I don’t think I’ll be around any longer. But no matter what, I want to make sure you escape. I care about you so much.” Chihiro said. Before you could respond, Chihiro pressed his lips to your cheek. You blushed a dark red.

 

“C-Chihiro, I…” You said.

 

“I know you probably don’t feel the same. I don’t deserve someone like you anyways.” Chihiro said. You leaned over and hugged him.

 

“I feel the same.” You said. You turned around, and left to go to your room.

 

You returned, and put the item wrapped in tissue in the same box where you found the sewing kit. What had Chihiro given you that he didn’t want you to use unless he died? And, to use it in the public bath, where there were no security cameras, of all places? Would it really help you find a way out? Hopefully, you wouldn’t find out because you didn’t want Chihiro to die.

 

Shortly afterwards, you spent more time with Chihiro. He told you that when you punched Byakuya while he was distracted by Kiyotaka trying to stop Mondo from punching him (Toko now gives you nothing but dirty looks because of this), that you reminded him of something that his cousin used to do when he was in trouble. 

 

“Oh, really? Your cousin would punch people in the face?” You asked. 

 

“Yeah. She was never good at socializing while we were growing up, so she just played video games all day. I would sometimes come over and be player two, as it was my only way of interacting with her most of the time. But, when she would come outside, and I was being picked on due to being weak, she would imitate moves she saw in fighting games as a way to defend me. I always admired her because of how strong she was to stand up to those bullies like that.” Chihiro said.

 

“Well, I can’t wait to meet her when we get out of here.” You said.

 

“You won’t.” Chihiro said.  

 

“Huh? Why not?” You asked.

 

“She’s dead.” Chihiro said. You paled at his response.

 

“Oh. I’m so sorry.” You said. 

 

“It’s okay. I’ve been coping.” Chihiro said. 

 

“How did she die?” You asked. Chihiro clenched his fist, and looked away.

  
“...I don’t want to talk about it.” 


	10. I Believe In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another loss of life. But... this one is just too much to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is sad.

You had some free time on your hands. What better way to spend it then by taking a walk? You walked through the halls of the school, before taking a stop at the library. You skimmed through the books that didn’t seem to catch your eye, before you saw a book you were reading back at

 

home, before you were stuck in this school.

 

“Yes!” You said. Now you could figure out what happened to the characters, as you were only halfway through when you left, and forgot to take it with you. Well, at least you had something to help you get the recent events off your mind.

 

You sat down at a table, took a minute to remember what page you were at, and began reading. This was the part where the heroine finds out that her friend, who she hasn’t seen in years, was attending her new school.  You couldn’t wait to see how they would interact with each other after being separated for so long.

 

“Wow! I wasn’t expecting it to go down like that!” You said to yourself, before placing a bookmark on the space you were at, and hiding the book, so nobody else would read it before you could finish it, and left.  

 

Meanwhile, the mastermind noticed the drawer which was still slightly open. They opened it, and noticed the missing flash drive.

 

“What!? Where is it!?” The mastermind yelled. They turned the room upside down, looking for the flash drive, before giving up and started screaming in rage.

 

A few minutes later, you were called to the gym by Monokuma.

 

“Which one of you was it!?” Monokuma yelled.

 

“What are you talking about?” You asked. Monokuma randomly pulled out a salmon and started furiously punching it.

 

“My most precious treasure! One of you brats somehow managed to steal it! How dare you steal something that I put my blood, sweat, and tears into to make!” Monokuma yelled in complete rage. After everyone watched Monokuma beat the fish in silence, Chihiro stepped up.

 

“It was me.” Chihiro said. Everyone stared at him, including Monokuma.

 

“You?” Monokuma asked. Chihiro nodded.

 

“Yes, I took it. However, I won’t tell you where it is, no matter what you do to me.” Chihiro said. Monokuma walked closer to him.

 

“I warned you.” Monokuma said. Chihiro looked confused, and before he could respond, Monokuma roughly shoved him, and despite his small size, still managed to shove him roughly enough to send him stumbling.

 

As soon as Chihiro landed on the floor, you all heard the sound of something being lowered above you. Out of nowhere, a large steel block fell on top of Chihiro, and crushed most of his body.

 

“CHIHIRO!” You screamed. You rushed to his side, and saw that he still had some life left in him. He weakly moved his head, which stuck out from underneath the box.

 

“(N-Name)... Please… Free everyone… Don’t lose...” Chihiro said, before the light faded from his eyes.

 

“No, no, no! Not again! Chihiro, please!” You yelled between your tears.

 

“Upupupu. Fills you with despair, doesn’t it? Well, that’s what happens when you go against the headmaster!” Monokuma said as he suddenly appeared beside you. You glared at him.

 

“You son of a bitch! I’ll kill you!” You shouted as you lunged at him. Monokuma managed to dodge, and you landed on the floor.

 

“Now, now, now, we don’t want two deaths in a row, do we? Especially if no Class Trial will follow either one! Actually, I have some new motive ideas! Bye bye!” Monokuma said before he vanished into thin air. You continued sobbing as the large block was lifted, showing Chihiro’s mangled body.

 

“(Name), I’m sorry. But, you have to take Chihiro’s final words into consideration.” Kyoko said. You stood up and wiped your tears away.

 

“You’re right. I will do what h-she wanted me to do. I will find a way to stop this killing game before more blood is shed. I won’t let Yasuhiro, Junko, and Chihiro’s lives go in vain.” You said. You heard someone scoff behind you.

 

“You idiot. There’s only way to end this killing game, and that’s by being the last one standing, and if it’s going to be anyone, it’s certainly not going to be you.” Byakuya said. You looked at him in shock. How could he still be so calm after watching someone die in front of him?

 

“You’re wrong. I’m sure that there’s another way.” You said. Suddenly, Mukuro was at your side.

 

“I agree with (Name). We’ve already lost too many people because of this stupid killing game. I’ve already lost my sister, so I’m not going to lose anyone else!” Mukuro said.

 

“Thank you, Mukuro.” You said. Mukuro shook her head.

 

“No, thank you. We both lost someone we care about, so I think we should stick together.” Mukuro said. You nodded.

 

“Okay.” You said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was sad. Well, I guess we can use the flash drive now.


	11. The Flash Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing he left behind, that might restore hope

You were unable to sleep that night. Chihiro’s death had obviously left a big impact on you. He just wanted to help you all…

 

 

Suddenly, you remembered why he was killed. He had stolen from Monokuma. And, whatever he stole, you still had it.

 

 

 You sprang up from your bed, opened the drawer, and grabbed the wrapped up item, before leaving you room.

 

 

You made your way to the public bath as Chihiro instructed. You took the tape off and unwrapped the tissue, revealing a white flash drive with “AE-CN” written in black sharpie.

 

 

You attempted to open every locker, until you found the one that was unlocked. You opened it, revealing a laptop.

 

 

You kneeled down, and turned the laptop on, before putting the flash drive in. Words appeared on the screen.

 

 

**...Installing… ALTER EGO: Ver. 1.5…**

**...AI name: CHIAKI NANAMI…**

**...INSTALLATION SUCCESSFUL…**

 

 

Suddenly, what looked a young girl popped up on the screen. She had short hair, and was wearing a shirt, a hoodie with cat ears on the hood, a cat backpack, and a rocket shaped hairpin in her hair, and she appeared to be sleeping. Any color was a mystery to you, since the screen, which only displayed half of her body, made everything green.

 

 

After getting over the initial shock of having a girl suddenly pop up on the screen, you decided to try and wake her up.

 

 

“Um… Hello?” You said as you waved your hand in front of the screen. No response. You noticed a text box, and typed the word “Hello?” which resulted in the girl opening her eyes. She looked at the screen.

 

 

“Hello, I'm Chiaki Nanami, and I’m the Ultimate Gamer.” Chiaki said.

 

 

“Hi. Can you see me? Can you hear me?” You asked.

 

 

“Yes. I can see and hear you through this laptop's camera and microphone. Typing is also a good way of talking to me. You’re (Name) (Last name), right?” Chiaki asked.

 

 

“Yeah. How did you know that?” You asked.

 

 

“My creator gave me information on all of his classmates.” Chiaki replied.

 

 

“Oh.” You said. Suddenly, Chiaki fell asleep again.

 

 

“Chiaki?” You asked. She jolted awake.

 

 

“Sorry, there's lots of files on this computer, and it makes me sleepy. You know, like when something lags due to all the data on the device you're using?” Chiaki said.

 

 

“Files?” You asked. Chiaki nodded.

 

 

“Yeah. There's allot of encrypted files here.” Chiaki said. Suddenly, you got an idea.

 

 

“Do you think you'll be able to decrypt them?” You asked. 

 

 

“Huh? Yeah, I think so. I’ll be really tired though.” Chiaki said.

 

 

“That's okay. I think I’ll be able to find a way to get us out of here.” You said.

 

 

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Chiaki said.

 

 

“Thank you, Chiaki.” You said. You got up and left the room, as you were now really tired, unaware of a pair of eyes watching you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one day, I had a sudden thought: This is an AU, I can do what I want! Hence, the major change in this short but sweet chapter.


	12. A Shockingly Relaxing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting a shocking discovery aside, at least you got the chance to rest.

You woke up to Monokuma announcing the end of nighttime. You left your room, and the first thing you decided to do, was to go check on Chiaki. You ran down the halls to the public bath, as fast as you can.

“(Name)! Stop running!” You heard Kiyotaka yell behind you, making you stop in your tracks. You turned around to face him, and awkwardly smiled while rubbing the back of your head.

“O-oh! Um, sorry!” You said before walking away and not giving him a chance to respond. You weren’t sure if you wanted the others to know about Chiaki yet. How would they react to her? You didn’t know, so it was best to keep Chiaki a secret for now.

“Good morning, Chiaki.” You said as you opened the locker she was in. 

“Good morning, (Name).” Chiaki responded as she tiredly rubbed her eyes. 

“Have you made any progress?” You asked. Chiaki nodded.

“Yeah. I managed to find a few documents about the school, and apparently, the school’s been closed since last year.” Chiaki said. Your eyes widened.

“Wait, what!? I clearly remember coming here for my first day of school not that long ago! There’s no way it’s been closed for a year!” You said in disbelief. 

“Well, that’s what it says. Either it’s fake, or you’re having problems with your memory.” Chiaki said.

“Either way, something’s not right.” You said. 

“What else did you manage to find?” You asked. 

“Well, while I was in the process of decrypting a file, I got really tired and fell asleep. Sorry.” Chiaki said as she pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and looked down. 

“It’s okay. I know that you said that all the data tires you out, so I understand.” You said. Suddenly, your stomach growled. You stood up.

“I should get some breakfast. I’ll see you later.” You said. 

“Okay. See you later.” Chiaki said. You closed the laptop, before closing the locker and locking it with the key you found lying around. 

After taking another scolding from Kiyotaka for being late, you ate in silence. The person you were closest to had just died yesterday, so nobody blamed you for your silence. While yes, Chihiro’s death was one of the main reasons for your change in attitude, but there was also what Chiaki told you. Hope’s Peak Academy has been closed for a whole year. How was that possible? Unless you were unconscious for a whole year, which was also impossible due to the condition you woke up in, or Monokuma didn’t just suddenly show up out of thin air like you thought.

“Hey, (Name). Are you feeling okay?” You looked up from your breakfast to see a concerned Aoi.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just didn’t get enough sleep last night, that’s all.” You said before looking away. 

After you were done eating, you wandered the school. You had some free time on your hands, and you had no idea what to do with it. At least until you were approached by Mukuro.

You gave her some advice on how to deal with the loss of a loved one, using your coping mechanisms from when you were younger as examples. She thanked you and the two of you parted ways. 

**After that, you made small talk with a few other students before heading back to your room, and taking a nap. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I was planning to have this be a chapter involving coping with the recent events going on in this story, but Christmas and New Years have left me tired so it ended up being kind of short. So, I'll ask the "get you hyped questions"!
> 
> How do you think the others will react when the inevitably meet Chiaki? How long will Chiaki be a secret? Who is Monokuma's accomplice who is supposed to make sure you don't learn the truth about a certain "incident" you had involvement in (you can take a poll for this one, actually because why not?: http://www.strawpoll.me/12010687)? Just what was this incident?
> 
> Are you all hyped up yet? Good. See you next time.


	13. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets are meant to be kept and others aren't.

_‘(Name) (Last name) once sabotaged an art competition by spilling paint all over another contestant’s painting the night prior to the competition.’_

Your eyes widened as you read the paper in front of you. Monokuma had given you all pieces of paper that contained “secrets you want to keep secret” as a motive.

You weren’t even in middle school at the time. It had been your now deceased friend’s idea, as the other contestant had treated you like garbage and bragged about how he was going to win, so your friend believed he didn’t “deserve” it, and had persuaded you to help him sabotage the competition, and the two of you, by pure luck, avoided getting caught. You didn’t want to, but the peer pressure had gotten to you. How did Monokuma manage to learn about this?

“If you don’t want your most embarrassing secrets revealed, kill someone within the next twenty four hours!” Monokuma said before once again vanishing into thin air. You all stood there in silence, all of you clutching a piece of paper tightly in your hands. Everyone looked shocked or horrified, in some way or form (some being better at hiding it than others).

“Are we really going to kill someone over something like this? They’re just secrets! Nothing worth killing over!” You said.

“W-what do you know!?” Toko yelled.

“Fine. I’ll share my secret to prove that there’s nothing to be afraid of!” You said. Before anyone could stop you, you jumped up on the stage where Monokuma would pop up on every time he called you to the gym, and spilled your secret. You looked at everyone, and they were staring at you, completely wide-eyed. You were about to awkwardly walk off the stage, until Sayaka was suddenly next to you.

“I did many horrible things for my career to get to where it is now, one of them being in a photo book that featured me in… questionable pictures and other things that I don’t feel comfortable talking about.” Sayaka said with her eyes clenched shut, refusing to look at everyone’s reactions. Mukuro was the next to join you on stage.

“Junko and I were homeless for a period of time. Our parents were very rich, and we were practically raised by different nannies and babysitters while we growing up, so we thought they hated us, and decided to run away. We lived on the streets for nearly a year, before our parents found us, and realized that they needed to spend more time with us.” Mukuro said. Upon seeing that nobody else was going to step up, the three of you got off the stage.

“Thanks for sharing your secrets.” You said.

“You’re welcome. It doesn’t even bother me as much as it used to.” Mukuro said. As you looked at everyone else, you decided to do something else.

“Actually, I have one more secret. Follow me.” You said. You walked toward the public bath, and everyone followed you. You opened the locker, and turned the laptop on.

“Hello, (Name).” Chiaki said. Everyone took a step back at the sight of her.

“W-what is this!?” Hifumi yelled.

“This is Chiaki Nanami. She’s an AI that Chihiro made.” You explained. Kyoko went to your side and looked at Chiaki, while typing.

“You were made by Chihiro?” Kyoko typed. Chiaki nodded.

“Yes, I was made as an Alter Ego of the real Chiaki Nanami.” Chiaki said.

“The real Chiaki Nanami?” Leon asked.

“‘Alter Ego’ means ‘another self.’ Assuming Chiaki is in fact based off of a real person, it would make sense for her to have such a name.” Kyoko said.

“That would explain why Chiaki claimed to be an Ultimate when I first met her.” You said.

“She’s an Ultimate? What is her talent?” Celeste asked.

“She told me that she’s the Ultimate Gamer.” You said.

“This school would allow such a talent!?” Kiyotaka said.

“Considering they allow people like Hifumi, Chiaki’s talent doesn’t seem entirely surprising.” Mukuro said as she unknowingly offended Hifumi.

“Alright, so Chiaki is based off of a real person, who’s most likely a student at this school. But tell me, why is Chiaki even here?” Byakuya asked. Your expression fell.

“Remember when Monokuma killed Chihiro for stealing something important? That was Chiaki apparently.” You said. You heard Chiaki gasp, and you all looked at her to see that she had pulled the hood of her jacket over her head, and was looking down with a sad expression on her face.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Chihiro had died. I’m sorry, Chiaki.” You said. Chiaki sighed.

“It’s fine. I had a feeling that this was the case when he never showed up after I met you, and that he’s not in this group as well. I’m assuming this means Yasuhiro Hagakure and Junko Enoshima are also dead? I don’t see them either. My main problem is that this means I’ll never be completed.” Chiaki said.

“H-HE!?” Hifumi yelled upon hearing Chiaki use male pronouns for Chihiro, while everyone else, merely looked shocked at the sudden reveal, except you, since you already knew. Celeste regained her composure faster than you could blink.

“Nevermind that, what do you mean that you’ll never be completed? You seem to be completely fine.” Celeste asked.

“Like I said, I was made in the real Chiaki Nanami’s image. My appearance, recognition features, and personality are all complete, but I have a very limited amount of emotions. Or… well, as much emotions that an AI can have anyways. My creator planned to add more, and then I would be complete, but I guess that’s not possible now.” Chiaki said.

“Chihiro must’ve been really dedicated to making Chiaki exactly like the real one, if he was giving her emotions.” Aoi said.

“He was the Ultimate Programmer. It’s not a stretch that he was able to give her something that should be impossible for her to even comprehend Actually, there’s still hope for Chiaki to be completed.” Kyoko said.

“Huh?” You asked.

“I thought the name was just a coincidence, but I no longer have any doubts about it. Chiaki is an “Alter Ego” which, other than meaning she’s based on a real person, means that like a human, the program can learn and grow, to the point where it seems like an actual person. Chiaki probably developed the emotions she currently has, because she learned about them from Chihiro.” Kyoko said.

“So if someone else were to teach about the emotions she doesn’t have, she’d get them?” You asked.

“That would be the case.” Kyoko said. You heard the sound of light snoring, and saw that Chiaki had fallen asleep again.

“Oh, sorry about that, all the files on this laptop make her really tired.” You said.

“Files?” Sakura asked,

“Chiaki said that there are allot of encrypted files on this laptop, and I asked her to decode them, which also leaves her tired, so don’t be surprised if she randomly falls asleep.” You asked.

“Wait a minute. What if those files contain information about Monokuma, or why this is even happening, maybe even who the mastermind is?” Aoi asked.

“Then, does this mean Chiaki could be our way out?” Mondo asked.

“Wow, I never thought about that.” You said.

“Thank you for showing us, (Name). You managed to restore some hope.” Kyoko said. You smiled at her.

“Don’t thank me. Thank Chihiro.” You said.


	14. Unhealthy Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was someone you remember fondly, as good as you thought he was?

After spending a bit more time with Chiaki, you returned to the library, and found the book you 

were reading. You opened it up and started reading. You were left at such a cliffhanger when you last read it. The twist of the connection of the love interest and the best friend left your jaw open. How was it not obvious!?

Suddenly, you felt like you were being watched. Your head shot up from the book, and you looked around the library.

“Hello?” You asked. After you failed to get an answer, you stood up, and looked around. There was nobody there. You sighed. The pressure of the current motive must be getting to your head, despite managing to bring some hope to the group with the introduction of Chiaki. You sat back down, and continued to read.

The traitor let out a mental sigh in relief. They had nearly gotten caught, and Monokuma certainly wouldn’t like that. 

After reading some more for a bit, you yawned and thought a nap would be a good thing. You went to your room, got in your bed, and shut your eyes.

**~~**~~**~~

_ “You’re here! Come in, come in! You’re gonna love this one!” You said as you dragged your friend through the entrance of your house. Your sister was in the other room, currently in a phone call with one of her friends, while your parents had gone out for the day. You dragged him to the kitchen table, where you both sat down, and you showed him your newest painting. He smiled with glee, as he gently took the painting from you, as if it were made of glass, and would crack if he held it roughly. _

_ “Amazing!” Was all he said as he held as he looked at the painting as if it had been painted by angels. _

_ “Thanks. I stayed up for hours working on it, and nearly got in trouble, so I’m glad you like it!” You said. _

_ “The pleasure is mine.” He said. He put it back on the table, and the two of you made conversation, mostly about how all the kids in your class loved your painting. You still didn’t understand why he reacts the way he does whenever you draw or paint something. When you showed your classmates the painting, they simply said it was pretty, while he acted like he had just seen a painting for the very first time. But, you didn’t mind. He was different, which made him unique. _

_ Your sister walked in after hanging up the phone, and noticed the two of you. _

_ “Oh, you didn’t tell me your little friend was coming over, (Name)! I would’ve gotten some snacks for you two or something!” Your sister said. _

_ “It’s okay!” You said while your friend went from pure joy and amazement, to staring blankly at your sister. She looked at the painting, and ruffled your hair. _

_ “Wow, (Name), this is such a beautiful painting! I wish I could be as talented as you!” Your sister said. _

_ “Aw, thanks, sis! I think I have another one I made yesterday, but it’s in my room, so I’ll go get it.” You said before getting up, leaving your sister and friend alone together. He opened his mouth to speak. _

_ Meanwhile, you were in your room, looking for your other painting, when you found it under your sketchbook. _

_ “Aha!” You said as you picked it up. You were about to head downstairs, when you heard the sound of a slap, and something hitting the floor. You quickly ran to the kitchen, and saw that your sister had slapped your friend so hard, he had fallen to the floor, and his cheek was a dark shade of red. _

_ “You little creep!” Your sister yelled. You ran over to your friend. _

_ “Are you okay?” You asked. He smiled at you, and nodded, as if he wasn’t hurt at all, despite his red cheek and bruised knee sending a different message. _

_ “I’m fine. I think I should get going now.” He said before he casually got up, and left. You glared at your sister. _

_ “What was that for!?” You yelled. _

_ “The moment you left, he started saying all this weird stuff, and was just generally being really rude, and I got so angry I ended up slapping him. I didn’t think it’d hurt him that much though…” Your sister explained. _

_ “Well, then maybe you shouldn’t have slapped him!” You said. _

_ “Listen, (Name), I’m really starting to think you should ditch that kid. He gives me a bad vibe, and has ‘I’m going to grow up and do something horrible!’ written all over him.” Your sister said. _

_ “No! He’s my best friend, I can’t just ditch him!” You shouted. Your sister sighed. _

_ “Fine. Just be careful around him.” Your sister said. _

**~~**~~**~~

You jolted awake in your bed. It appeared to be nighttime, judging by how dark everything was. What was with these dreams of memories from your childhood lately? You sighed, and went back to sleep, unaware of what was happening outside your room.

The sound of Monokuma’s morning announcement blasted in your ears, as you rubbed your eyes. 

After eating your breakfast, you decided to go to the library to continue your book. However, when you got there, the first thing you did was scream.

A bookshelf had been knocked over, and a pool of blood was coming out from under it, along with someone’s arms.

“W-what happened here!?" You yelled as you fell to your knees while everyone else rushed in after hearing you scream.

Another one of your classmates had lost their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unwritten rule: If you read books, or dream of a childhood memory, someone dies.


	15. The Second Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another friend's life has ended. Another investigation begins.

You just sat there, with your knees on the ground as you blankly stared ahead. You didn’t move as Monokuma made the body discovery announcement, or when your e-handbook received the Monokuma File. It felt like hours you were there, until you were shook out of it.

“(Name), come on, we need to investigate.” You looked up to see Kyoko was the one who shook you. You nodded.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” You said before you got up. How long were you like that? You looked at the nearest clock and checked the time. It had been twenty minutes since you found the body. Shorter than you thought. You opened your e-handbook, and checked the Monokuma File.

Monokuma File #2

_**The victim was Celestia Ludenberg. The time of death is estimated to be around 1:47 AM. The victim was crushed to death by a bookshelf. The murder took place in the library.** _

You bit your lip. Celeste. She was the victim this time. She was the last person you thought would be murdered. 

You walked to the public bath, as you had a sneaking suspicion there would be some form of evidence over there. You saw that the locker containing the laptop was wide open, and the laptop was closed. 

That’s weird. Didn’t you close the locker when you left last night, in case Monokuma came in? 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” You heard a voice ask behind you. You turned around to see Sayaka standing in the doorway. You nodded. 

“Yeah. Can you tell Kyoko that when I came in, the locker was open, despite it being closed when we last saw it?” You asked. Sayaka nodded.

“O-okay!”  Sayaka said before running off. You closed the locker, not wanting to use anything from Chiaki as evidence. How would Monokuma react if you were to admit to the fact that you had Chiaki? Considering what he did to Chihiro, you didn’t want to know. You looked around for more clues, and found what appeared to be an empty bag on the floor. You didn’t know what the bag was for, but judging by it’s size, it was most likely for some kind of snack. You left the room, and walked past Kyoko, who was most likely going to investigate for herself.

You returned to the library, and saw Sakura, Hifumi, and Mukuro. You walked towards the body, and noticed something in her hands. A piece of fabric clutched tightly in her hand, most likely belonging to the killer. You leaned down and tried to get a better look at it, but couldn’t as it was covered in blood. You sighed and got up. 

“Is there something wrong, (Name)?” Sakura asked. You looked up and shrugged.

“Yeah. There’s something in her hand, and it appears to be a piece of cloth, but I have no idea where it’s from.” You said. 

**DIIING DONNNG. DIIING DONNNG.**

Once again, Monokuma appeared on the monitor. And just like last time, he announced the class trial.

You headed to the elevator. This time, you were one of the first ones there. You watched as everyone arrived one by one. Once the last person arrived, the elevator began to descend.

You arrived at the trial room, and saw three new altars for Junko, Chihiro, and Celeste. You sighed sadly, and went to your stand.

“Just a bit of an announcement! If you can correctly guess the blackened in this Class Trial, then one of you will receive a special prize!” Monokuma said. 

“A special prize?” You asked.

“Yep! If you want to know what it is, get on with the trial, and make sure you get the culprit right!” Monokuma said.

And just like that, the second trial began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry that it's been like a month, and I give you this crappy chapter. I always get distracted when I'm supposed to be writing, and I couldn't really get creative with this investigation. I'll try to make up for it next chapter.


	16. The Second Trial Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evidence you find doesn't always give you the result you want.

“So, what do we know so far?”  Byakuya asked.

“Well, if I were to guess, the killer snuck up on her while she was oblivious to what was about to happen and somehow managed to tip the bookshelf over.” Aoi said.

“That doesn’t seem to be the case. Celeste appeared to have some sort of cloth in her hand. This seems to suggest there was some sort of struggle between her and the killer. So, I don't think she was oblivious to what was going on.” You said.

“Well, did anyone go to the library last night?”  Kiyotaka asked. 

“I was there, but I went to bed an hour early.” You said.

“Byakuya spends allot of time in the library.” Mukuro pointed out. Byakuya glared at her.

“Are you accusing me? If so, then you’d be wrong.” Byakuya said.

“Well, (Name) has an alibi, what’s yours?” Mukuro asked.  

“Please wait! I don’t think Byakuya is the killer!” Sayaka objected. 

“Huh? Why not?” Leon asked.

“Someone visited the public bath last night too.” Sayaka said. 

“That’s right. When I went there, one of the lockers was wide open, despite being closed the last time we went there.” You said as everyone seemed to understand just what you were trying to avoid mentioning. 

“W-well, who was visiting the public bath last night?” Toko asked. You thought about any possible clues about who was there, when you suddenly remembered the bag.

“If I recall correctly, there’s what seems to be a small plastic bag in the room. It appeared to be a small empty bag of what was most likely chips.” You said. With that, all eyes turned to Hifumi in almost perfect sync.

“What!? You seriously don’t think I’m the killer, do you!?” Hifumi yelled.

“Well, you’re the only one of us who eats those kinds of chips. Plus, you do have a reason to go to the public bath.” Kyoko said. 

“And just what would that be?” Hifumi asked.

“Could it be to see a certain someone?” You asked. Hifumi caught on to who you were referring to.

“Oh! Well, yes, I did go to the public bath hoping to strike up a conversation with her, but when I switched the topic from games to anime, she fell asleep! And when I woke her up, she said she ‘wasn’t into that sort of stuff’ and went back to sleep with only the faintest sound of an apology! How DARE she! You think someone with a title like hers wouldn’t have such shallow taste!” Hifumi ranted.

“Um, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m having a hard time seeing him as the killer.” Leon said.

“Yeah, me too.” You said.

“Great, it looks we’re back at square one when it comes to suspects.” Mondo grunted. 

“Well, was there anything else suspicious?” You asked.

**“There was one thing.” Kyoko said. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGERS! *evil laughter accompanied by thunder and lightning*  
> Again, I want to apologize for the now taken down April Fools chapter, as I realized it wasn't that funny, but don't worry, that's obviously not how the story is going to end. Also, when writing this chapter the first half of it or so felt rather slow when writing, but I still enjoyed writing it nonetheless, so enjoy this chapter as my Easter gift to you guys (unless you don't celebrate Easter).


	17. A Shocking Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another killer is revealed and executed. How many more classmates will you lose from this point?

“Huh? What’s that?” You asked. 

“We have to consider who would be strong enough to push it so that it could land on her.” Kyoko said.

“Well, I guess that means that the three people who are most likely the killer would be Sakura, Mondo, or Mukuro.” Sayaka said. 

“Well, it wasn’t me. I’m one of the people who agreed to help (Name) end this killing game, remember? Unless Celeste was the mastermind, I highly doubt killing her would help us reach that goal.” Mukuro said. 

“I see. Do the other two have alibis?” You asked. 

“I was with Sakura until the nighttime announcement.” Aoi said.

“And I saw Mondo near the locker rooms.” Leon said.

“Well, it looks like everybody who could’ve pushed it over has an alibi. What now?” You asked.

“Not exactly.” Kyoko said.

“What?” You asked.

“Look over what everyone said and see if you can detect something wrong.” Kyoko said. You thought over what everyone said, and came to a conclusion.

“Hey, Aoi, you said you were with Sakura until the nighttime announcement?” You asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Aoi asked.

“Do you know what she did after that? Celeste died at 2 AM.” You said. Both Aoi and Sakura stiffened at your words.

“(Name)? Are you accusing me?” Sakura asked.

“Not exactly. I’m just saying that your alibi supplied by Aoi doesn’t hold up.” You explained.

“What the hell, (Name)!? There’s no way Sakura would kill anyone!” Aoi yelled.

“The same could be said for someone like Junko and look how that turned out.” Byakuya remarked. Upon hearing his words, Mukuro looked ready to punch him right there and then. However, she clenched her fist and turned towards Hifumi.

“Hey, Hifumi, did you see Celeste when you were out of your room last night?” Mukuro asked. Startled a bit by Mukruro’s sharp glare, and her cold tone of voice, Hifumi shakily nodded.

“Y-yes! I saw her while I was heading back, and she yelled at me! I don’t think I ran so fast before!” Hifumi screamed.

“Did you see Sakura by any chance?” Kiyotaka asked.

“I… um… I think I ran past her.” Hifumi said. Sakura went silent.

“But why would she kill her!? Her secret couldn’t have been that bad!” Aoi yelled. 

“How do you know that? We don’t even need that specific motive as a reason to kill!” You said. 

“Oh yeah!? Prove it!” Aoi yelled.

“Fine!” You yelled before gathering up the events in your head.

“It all started around when Hifumi left his room to head to the public bath. After his conversation partner left him unsatisfied, he headed back to his room, he ran into Celeste, who scared him into running back to his room, where he passed the one who would kill her. Sometime after that, Celeste and the killer both ended up in the library. For whatever reason, a struggle ensued which resulted in Celeste ripping a piece of the killer’s clothes, and ended with the killer making a bookshelf fall on her.  Did I get that correct, Sakura!?” You said. Sakura stayed silent.

“Sakura, tell her that she’s wrong! You’re not the killer! Sakura!” Aoi demanded. After two minutes of heavy silence, Sakura spoke up.

“It seems that… I’ve been caught.” Sakura said with regret being clear in her voice. 

“Huh!?” Aoi said.

“Yes, (Name), you’re correct.” Sakura said as she refused to look you in the eye.

Once again, Monokuma told you to vote.

Once again, you voted for the killer who had just confessed.

Once again, the MonoMono Machine showed all of your faces spinning past on the three slots, before landing on Sakura.

Once again, it rained confetti and flowers, while various noises showed that you were correct.

Just like last time, you all just stared at Sakura, who looked regretful and ashamed of what she had done. Except Aoi, who was crying.

“Why… WHY!? Why did you kill her!?” Aoi screamed. 

“At first, when she caught me in the library, she scolded me for breaking the rule we made about nighttime, and when I told her that I just felt the need to go for a walk, things started to head in a bad direction, and as ashamed as I am to admit it, I… panicked.” Sakura said. You clenched your teeth at her explanation. Despite her confessing right in front of everyone, you still had a hard time believing she had done it. 

“I… I can’t believe this…” Was all you managed to say. Aoi’s sobs were the only sound to fill the room, before Monokuma popped up.

“Now then, let’s get on with the punishment!” Monokuma cheered. 

“No, please! Don’t do this!” Aoi yelled. 

“Seriously, what’s with all of you people forgetting? Either the blackened dies, or the rest of you die! Sheesh, it shouldn’t be this difficult to memorize. Now then, I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist!” Monokuma said.

“Everyone, I hope that you’ll find it in your hearts to forgive me.” Sakura said. A look of acceptance was present in her eyes, which made you want to cry as well, but you didn’t know why.

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got! IIIITTTT’S PUNISHMENT TIIIME!” Monokuma yelled. He hit the button, and you all watched as the tiny pixel Sakura was dragged away.

**SAKURA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

**TIME FOR HER PUNISHMENT.**

**_Sakura was standing in the middle of the wilderness. Suddenly, various space commanders and soldiers surrounded her, and began to manipulate the atmosphere. She kicked them away with no problem, as they continued to appear and gather around her with no sign of stopping. Eventually, Sakura couldn’t handle the constant gathering of enemies, and became cramped. They piled on top of her, and killed her from the pressure._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I hated everything about writing this trial. Probably because I had only picked the killer and victim in advance, and not most of the details unlike the cases I'll write in the future. But, now we're getting to a point where things get juicy, so stay tuned, readers!


	18. A Very Special Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had no idea how much mystery could come from what seemed like a simple prize.

“Aoi… I-” You tried to approach her, but she slapped your hand away.

“Get away from me! This is your fault!” Aoi yelled. You sighed as she stormed away from you in complete rage.

“Now, then, as for that special prize for guessing the blackened correctly, the person to receive it will find it waiting for them in their room! Enjoy it!” Monokuma said before he seemingly vanished from sight.

As you walked to your room, you ran your hands through your hair.  Celeste was dead, Sakura was dead, and Aoi now hated you. Can this day get any crazier? You opened the door to your room, and saw a dark green backpack on your bed.

Apparently, the answer to your question was yes. This day can get crazier.

You cautiously approached your bed, and eyed the backpack. It didn’t appear to have anything wrong with it, but could you say the same thing about the inside? You clutched your hand on the zipper and squeezed your eyes shut.

“Don’t be something messed up… Don’t be something messed up…” You prayed. After a bit more hesitation, you quickly moved your hand, and you heard the sound of the zipper moving. You opened your eyes, and what you saw wasn’t what you were expecting at all.

In the backpack was a sketchbook, colored pencils, a candy bar, a stuffed toy, and what appeared to be two photos, that were obscured by the stuffed animal’s tail. Was this the prize Monokuma was talking about?

“How old does he think I am?” You muttered as some of the items in the bag seemed rather childish.

“You don’t like it?” A familiar voice asked from behind. You screamed, and turned around to see Monokuma.

“How did you get in here!?” You screamed. Monokuma rubbed his ears, pretending the fact that you yelled at him had hurt his ears.

“You left your door unlocked. You think after two murders, you’d be aware that your door should probably be locked, especially at night!” Monokuma said.

“Anyways, you don’t like your gift? Or, gifts, to be more specific. So much hard work was put into it! It would be such a waste to throw out all those precious items! Especially that candy! That candy’s hard to pick up nowadays, you know!?” Monokuma said.

“If I wasn’t confined within this school, I could go to the store and buy some right now.” You said.

“Eh, you’ll get it later.” Monokuma said.

“Riiight. Anyways, why are you giving me this?” You asked.

“Weeellll, it’s not exactly from me, per say. I’m just a humble messenger bear doing his job. The person who got these things for you insisted that I give this to you at some point, and I figured that the aftermath of a trial would be the perfect opportunity to drop it off. So, you better be grateful!” Monokuma said before walking out of your room. You quickly locked your door, and resumed examining the contents of the backpack. You pulled out the stuffed toy, and threw it across the room, as your recent experience with Monokuma took away any current interest in stuffed animals.

Next, you took out the candy bar. It was your favorite candy. You put it on your dresser, as you currently weren’t hungry. After that, you took out the colored pencils and sketchbook. You opened the sketchbook to see a message written on the first page.

_Hey, I know the situation you’re in is tough, but don’t worry! I know in the end, that you’ll be the one that comes out on top! I look forward to seeing you when you’re at your best! After all, I want you to be at your best, so that it’ll be even more despairful when I snuff you out._

Under that note, was a drawing of a smiley face.

And finally, you took out the two pictures. Both of them made you gasp in shock, by how impossible the situations in them were. You didn’t remember either of them!

The first one was a picture of you, Junko, and Chihiro. Junko had one arm around your shoulder, while the other one flashed a peace sign as she winked at the camera,  while Chihiro appeared to be typing away on a laptop. When could this have happened? You didn’t meet Junko or Chihiro before you were locked in the school, and now both of them were dead.

The second picture was of someone you’ve never seen before. A boy with long black hair and red eyes, who was wearing a black suit, was turned to the side and his face was facing the camera, and he appeared to be holding something that was slumped over his shoulder. Wait, not something, someone, it appeared to be a girl that he was carrying. You looked closer at the girl, and came to a horrifying realization.

“I-is that… me!?” You asked in horror. Who was this guy anyways!? He didn’t look like anyone you knew, that’s for sure. You picked up the sketchbook and read the note again, when you noticed something about the last sentence.

_...It’ll be even more despairful when I snuff you out._

Snuff you out? Did the person who sent this want you dead? Why send you all these encouraging things, such as a stuffed toy, a sketchbook, your favorite candy-

Wait.

“How did they know this candy was my favorite?” You asked out loud. This was just too weird. Who sent this? And what was the story behind those pictures?

You sure did have something to talk about tomorrow.

 

 

 


	19. Mysteries Of The Backpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picture is worth a thousand questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a shot every time the word "backpack" is said in this chapter.

That morning you put everything back in the backpack, and made your way to the cafeteria. Upon seeing you, the first thing everyone noticed, was the backpack.

“I take it you were the one to get Monokuma’s prize?” Kyoko asked.

“Yeah, I was.” You replied.

“It’s just a backpack. What’s so important about it?” Leon asked. You walked to the table, and put the backpack on the table.

“It’s what’s inside the backpack, not the backpack itself.” You said as you opened the backpack, and took everything out. You opened the sketchbook, and pointed at the note.

“I assume that this from the person who sent me this. I don’t know why they would write something so supportive though, as the last line of this note makes it seem like they want to kill me.” You explained as everyone read the note that was followed by a smiley face drawing. 

“What gives you that idea?” Sayaka asked.

“They said that it’ll be even more despairful if they snuff me out when I’m at my best. At my best at what?” You asked. You then took out the two pictures, and showed them to the others.

“W-what is this!?” Toko yelled. 

“Hey, you’re Junko’s sister, right? Do you remember something like this happening?” Aoi asked Mukuro. Mukuro looked over the photo of you, Junko, and Chihiro and shook her head.

“No. Junko and I didn’t meet any of you before coming to this school.” Mukuro replied. Kyoko picked up the picture of you being carried by the long haired stranger.

“I’m more concerned about this picture.” Kyoko said. Once again, everyone went to get a better look at the picture, but had no idea what was going on the picture.

“Who is that!?”  Mondo asked.

“Nevermind who he is, what’s he doing with (Name)!?” Sayaka asked. You shrugged.

“He doesn’t look like anyone I know.” You said.

“I have an idea! He has black hair and red eyes! That leaves only one person here!” Leon exclaimed. Kiyotaka reeled back at the disgust of being accused.

“That’s definitely not me!” Kiyotaka yelled.

“Yeah, Celeste had black hair and red eyes too. Plus, this guy’s eyebrows are too thin to be Kiyotaka.” You said. After that, it was Mondo’s turn to give a possible idea. 

“I got it! That’s the mastermind! He knocked us all out and locked us all in here!” Mondo said. Kyoko looked at the photo a second time and shook her head.

“No, that’s definitely not the case. Why would the mastermind give us a picture that would give away his identity?” Kyoko asked.

“Plus, it doesn’t match up with what I remember. It looks like it’s raining in this picture, and I’m wearing a school uniform. I remember wearing my regular clothes, and that it was sunny when I arrived here.” You said. Once all of the possible ideas of who this guy could be were proven wrong you all stood there in silence.

“Wait a minute! What if she knows who that is?” Hifumi asked. Your eyes all widened, before you took the backpack and everything in it to the public bath, and turned on the laptop to see a sleeping Chiaki.

“Chiaki, wake up.” You said. She opened her eyes, and noticed all of you.

“(Name), you sound worried. Is something wrong?” Chiaki asked. You held up the picture.

“Do you have anything concerning the guy in this picture?” You asked. Chiaki stared at the picture for a minute.

“Hmmmm... No. I’ll keep looking though.” Chiaki replied. You all sighed in disappointment.

“Thanks anyway, Chiaki.” You said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Even though it was mostly everyone playing a game of "guess the identity of the mysterious picture man!"


	20. Feels Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started out exciting just turned confusing.

Your eyes lit up as you entered the art room. You ran around the room like an excited child, admiring every inch of the room that Monokuma had recently given you access to. Until, you came across the paintings on the wall. Upon seeing them, you crossed your arms and glared.

“Why would someone hang these up!? They belong in an elementary school classroom, not somewhere like this!” You ranted.

“Woah, what’s with the change in attitude?” Leon asked. You turned to face him, and looked at him as if he had just insulted everything good and pure.

“I’m an artist, and I take my talent as seriously as everybody here.” You said before going back to your previous actions. Behind you, you could hear the other members of your group talking about your behavior.

“Is it me, or is this the happiest she’s been in awhile?” Asked Sayaka.

“Now that I think about, even when Chihiro was alive, she wasn’t this happy. Which is saying alot, considering how close they were.” Mukuro replied.

“As a fellow artist, I must say that I understand this excitement! An environment filled with one’s life work is one to feel happy about!” Hifumi exclaimed.

“Still though, it’s like she’s a completely different person…”    Leon mumbled. It was then, that they noticed you had gone silent.

“Did we say something wrong?” Leon asked.

“No. Just… you reminded me that… that…” You didn’t finish what you were saying as you wiped away tears that had nearly started falling down your face.

You wondered how Chihiro would’ve felt if he lived to see you so happy? Would he be happy too? You didn’t know, and you never would.

“Um… sorry for bringing up Chihiro if that’s what upset you.” Mukuro said.

“It’s fine.” You said. Suddenly, you heard the sound of someone sneezing, which wouldn’t have concerned you if you didn’t hear the sound of maniacal laughter shortly afterwards, along with a few screams. You all rushed outside to see the other group, who you had split up with so that they could explore the rest of the third floor, and saw Toko, only she had red eyes and a long tongue, and held scissors in her hand.

“W-what the hell?” You asked. She noticed you, and leapt towards you with inhuman speed.

“Aaaawww, what’s wrong!? You act like you haven’t seen a serial killer before!” She said as she got in your face.

“W-what!?” You yelled.  

“What’s gotten into you, Toko!?” Kiyotaka shouted. She frowned at him upon hearing her name.

“Don’t call me by that downer’s name!” She yelled while pointing her scissors at him, which made him flinch.

“Well, then, what is your name, then?” Kyoko asked. After laughing once again, the girl who shared Toko’s face introduced herself.

“Maybe you’ve heard of me, maybe you haven’t, but whatever! Name’s Genocide Jill, though the media calls me Genocide Jack!” She said. You shakily began to back away from her.

“As in… the one they talk about in the news?” You asked.

“Relax, Artsy! I’m not gonna kill ya! You’re far from a pretty boy!” Said the supposed serial killer. After coming over the initial shock, you began to take everything in.

Toko… was Genocide Jack? Was this a split personality or something? Or was it a secret that had just come out? Or both? Everyone continued to shout in confusion at her, as you snuck away to find a better place to think about this.

You re-entered the art room, and sighed. Well, that was an experience. You slid down the wall, until you found yourself sitting on the floor.

“Why can’t I be normal?” You muttered. You looked around the room again, and saw a blank canvas. You got up and walked towards it as you felt the need to make something. It had been awhile since you made something, anyways.

But the question was… what should you make?

Suddenly, you got an idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, how could I NOT include Reader getting excited over the art room!?  
> Also yes, I did use the English version of a certain someone's name. Sue me.


	21. The Boy Who Fell From The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The veil between good and evil is so thin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask why I named the chapter this.

The painting showed two boys meeting for the first time, though, you wouldn’t be able to tell they were both boys at first glance.

 

A boy no older than 12 or 13 had various cuts and bruises across his body, and his brown hair was messy and dirty, was standing in front of an older boy who was a few years older than him. This boy was dressed as a girl, and his limbs faced every direction except the way they should, but there was no blood in sight, while he kneeled down to be at eye level with the younger male, whether it was to look at the boy in front of him, or because he could no longer use his legs to stand up, was unknown. In the background of the picture, was a man with with dark hair with a blood stain on his shirt, a girl with blonde hair who had a similar stain on her chest, a girl who was covered in blood except for her arms, and a muscular girl who was bruised all over.  

 

You sighed as you finished adding the finishing touches. You looked at how everyone looked in the painting and instantly felt regret. You had the images of their deaths burned into your mind, that you couldn’t remember them as anything else. You quickly picked it up, so that you could take it to your room, where nobody would have to see it.

 

As you were on your way to your room, you heard someone calling your name.

 

“Hey, (Name)!” You looked behind you to see it was Leon who called you.

 

“Oh, hey Leon. How’s To-er, Genocide Jack doing?” You said.

 

“Weird. All it took was a sneeze, and she was rushing off to her room while frantically apologizing to Byakuya.” Leon explained. You nodded.

 

“I see.” You said. Leon pointed at your painting.

 

“What’s that?” He asked.

 

“Nothing. Just something I made to pass the time.” You said. You backed away a bit to make sure he couldn’t see it.

 

“Really? Can I see it?” Leon asked. You nervously shook your head.

 

“T-trust me! You don’t want to see it! It’s not my best work.” You protested.

 

“Fine. Maybe another time.” Leon said. You continued walking backwards.

 

“Well, I have to put this away, bye!” You said before going as fast as you could while walking backwards. Once he was out of sight, you ran to your room, and put the painting in there. You gave it one last look before leaving your room. The first thing you ran into was Monokuma.

 

“Wow, looks like Little Miss “I’ll stop this killing game Myself!” has a bit of a morbid side! It’s messed up to paint people the way they looked when they died, right? Nice kid with all the poor victims by the way. Shame he went out in such a painful way.” Monokuma asked.

 

“Well, thanks to you, I can never get the way they looked in their final moments out of my head!” You shouted.

 

“Ah, I see! Painting the dead as a coping mechanism! That’s both sweet and disturbing! We have allot more in common then I thought!” Monokuma said.

 

“Don’t you dare compare me to you!” You yelled.

 

“Upupupu! Whether you like it or not it’s true!” Monokuma said. You looked at the bear in disgust before you stormed away from him.

 

You stopped in the middle of a hallway to calm down. You weren’t like Monokuma. You weren’t like the mastermind. Right?

 

You headed back to your room to see Monokuma was gone. However… so was your painting.

 

That fucking bear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma you little shit...


	22. Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thievery means protective

“Hey, did any of you have had your stuff stolen?” You asked. You were met with no response or “no” which gave you a slight feeling of dread. 

 

“You had your stuff stolen?” Kyoko asked. You nodded.

 

“Yeah. Monokuma stole a painting I made.” You explained. 

 

“Why should I care?” Aoi asked as she refused to look at you. You crossed your rooms.

 

“Because, if Monokuma can steal something as unimportant as that, who’s to say that he can’t steal something much more important later?” You asked. Realization seemed to hit everyone in the face as their eyes widened, and the ones that didn’t seem to care quickly sat up. 

 

“That means that if he finds out about… her, she’ll be stolen from us!” Hifumi yelled in horror.

 

“I thought you lost interest in her?” Leon said. 

 

“I… I did! But it would still be a huge shame!” Hifumi said. 

 

“What would be a huge shame?” You all jumped when Monokuma suddenly showed up beside you. 

 

“Um… it would be a huge shame if… we had just water to drink! There’s been a lack of flavored drinks in the fridge!” You said. Monokuma put a paw up to his chin and rubbed it while moving his head up and down. 

 

“I see, I see. You teenagers are so fickle. Food and water is all you need to have a full belly! But, I’ll see what I can do.” Monokuma said before he walked away. You all sighed in relief once he was gone.

 

“That was close.” You said.

 

“Too close.” Kyoko said.

 

“Still though! It is best to make sure that she has someone watching over her as much as possible!” Kiyotaka said. 

 

“I agree. The best thing we can do for now is have someone watch over her for certain amounts of time. That way, nighttime is the only time where all bets are off in concerns to Monokuma being unable to get to her.” Kyoko said. 

 

“Alright. So who should watch her first?” Mukuro asked.

 

“I think it should be (Name).” Kyoko suggested. Aoi instantly stood up.

 

“Why her!?” Aoi yelled.

 

“Think about it. (Name) knew her the longest, and was the one who had the idea of her figuring out whatever she could about the school. It makes sense for her to be the first one of us to guard her from Monokuma.” Kyoko explained. You bit her lip as she didn’t mention one more thing.

 

Chiaki was all you had left of Chihiro. 

 

“Alright. I’ll go first.” You said before heading off to the public bath. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the point where the author couldn't think of a way to properly end the chapter.


	23. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes someone with no knowledge of what their doing is the best teacher.

“Hey, (Name), can I ask you a question?” Chiaki asked. 

 

“Sure. What is it?” You asked.

 

“Did Chihiro ever mention anything about me to you before he died?” Chiaki asked.

 

“No. He gave me the flash drive that had you on it, but he never told me it’s purpose or what was on it.” You replied. She looked a bit confused by your reply.

 

“...That’s weird. I remembered that he talked about you alot.” Chiaki said. 

 

“Wait, really? He did?” You asked.

 

“Yeah. He talked about how nice you were to him half of the time. At least that’s what I remember.” Chiaki said. You couldn’t help but blush at the fact that Chihiro had apparently talked about you alot. 

 

“That… that makes me happy. Was there anything else he talked about?” You asked out of curiosity. Chiaki nodded.

 

“Yeah. I think I remember one time where he complained about a boy or something.” Chiaki said.

 

“A boy?” You asked.

 

“I don’t remember all of what he was talking about. Just something about how this boy had done something that irritated him. I don’t remember what it was though. Something about… getting in the way, I think… I don’t know.” Chiaki said. What? Chihiro didn’t seem like the type to get irritated easily, so this guy must’ve been a pretty bad person. And what did he get in the way of? 

 

“Why are you telling me this, anyways?” You asked.

 

“Well, when I’m not trying to decode files or sleeping, it’s really easy to get bored in here. There’s no games on this computer, and there’s no connection to the internet.” Chiaki explained. 

 

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that. Well, once we get out of here, I’ll download as many games as you want.” You promised. Chiaki looked taken aback by your promise.

 

“You… you plan on taking me with you?” Chiaki asked. You smiled and nodded.

 

“Of course. I mean, you’re an AI while we’re all people, but you’re just as important as the rest of us. It’d be stupid to just leave you here.” You said. Chiaki stared at you in silence, before a smile adorned her face.

 

“Thank you, (Name). That made me happy.” Chiaki said. Suddenly, she gasped in a mixture of surprise and shock.

 

“What’s wrong?” You asked.

 

“I just felt happiness for the first time! That was one of the emotions I never got to learn from Chihiro! Thank you so much!” Chiaki exclaimed. Your eyes widened as a long gasp escaped your mouth.

 

“I… I just unintentionally taught an AI how to be happy…” You said in complete shock. You couldn’t believe it. You, someone who didn’t have a single idea of how artificial intelligence worked, just taught one how to feel happiness. 

 

“Okay, okay, okay. Let’s move on so my brain doesn’t explode. Did you find anything?” You asked. Chiaki nodded.

 

“Yes. I found what looks like an E-mail. I don’t know who it’s for or who wrote it though.” Chiaki said before pulling it up on screen.

 

_ Hey, I know that this is sudden, and you’ll most likely scold me for this later, but I’ll have to cancel my next appointment. I’m feeling kind of sick today, and I just need to rest for the day. Although, I’ve been getting a bit better with my memory. Not only can I remember my own name, but I met a girl yesterday, and I can remember her name perfectly! I’ll tell you her name the next time I see you as proof, okay?  _

_ Bye! _

 

“This doesn’t appear to be important. Looks an E-mail someone made to their doctor or something.” You said. 

 

“Hey, (Name), your time’s up.” You looked behind you to see Mukuro standing behind you. You nodded and stood up.

 

“Okay. Bye, Chiaki.” You said before walking out. You couldn’t help but smile as you faintly heard Chiaki tell Mukuro how you taught her to feel happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, what a cute promise between Chiaki and- *remembers what the title of this story is*  
> ...Uh oh...


	24. Bonus Chapter: The Rest Of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple wish from two children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically a bonus chapter is going to be what happens when I'm lacking on inspiration for what to do next. I chose another flashback because I like writing them. Nobody's gonna die next chapter, don't worry.

“Hey, do you know why I wanted to meet you here?” He asked as you sat on the bench where you two first met. 

“No. Why?” You asked. He took a deep breath before telling you.

“It’s been a full year since we first met.” He said. You gasped and jumped up excitedly like the little kid you were. Currently, you were six, and he was seven.

“Wow! Really!? This is so cool! We’ve been friends for a full year!” You said as you bounced up and down excitedly.

“I know, I know. I just… can’t believe it.” He said. 

“Why not?” You asked.

“I don’t know.” He replied. 

“Still we should celebrate!” You grabbed his hands, and dragged him through the park. After playing with him for a bit, he grabbed your wrist.

“Hey, (Name), can I ask you a question?”   
  
“Sure!” You said.   
  
“I-!” He was interrupted by a crack of thunder, and rain began pouring.

“Aw… it’s raining. Let’s go to my house, it’s closer.” You said. The two of you ran to your house, both of you were soaking wet by the time you got there. He shook his head like a dog to get the water out of his brown hair.

After the two of you were dried off by your parents, you sat at the kitchen table, working on a new drawing. He sat next to you, watching intently. Once you were done, the picture showing two children who were obviously the two of you playing together, he once again said he had a question.

“Oh, yeah. What is it?” You asked.

“If we’ve been friends for a full year… will we be friends for the rest of our lives?” He asked. You tilted your head in confusion.

“Huh? What kind of question is that? Of course we will! Why are you asking?” You asked.

“It’s just… your other friends don’t seem to like me. And, I don’t why I just feel like something bad is going to happen sooner or later.” He said as he looked down at his feet, which dangled above the floor as he wasn’t tall enough to have them do so. You were taken aback. What was with the drop in attitude?

“Hey, don’t talk like that! You don’t even talk to my other friends that much. Plus, if we’ve managed to stay friends for a year, than I know we’ll be friends for many, many, many, MANY more years.” You said. Slowly, a smile crept onto his face.

“Thank you, (Name). Thank you.” He said. 

“You’re welcome!” You replied.

Later, after the skies had cleared, your friend laid down on the still wet grass, staring at the night sky. Well, he was actually staring at the drawing you had made earlier as he held it above his face. He sat up for a bit to put it in his pocket, before lying back down. You walked outside and laid down next to him.

“Look a shooting star! Make a wish!” You exclaimed. You closed your eyes and muttered how you wished for the two of you to be friends forever. He just smiled at the sky.

“I don’t need a wish.” He muttered to himself, enjoying this moment of innocent bliss.

In a sense, your wish did come true.

You were his friend for the rest of his life.

Too bad it couldn’t be said the other way around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or WERE you?  
> *insert montage of "the friend is Nagito or Hajime comments" here*


	25. Odd Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawing alone seems fun. Until you learn you aren't alone.

“Are you kidding me?” You asked as the money dropped down onto the stage. Had he really already run out of ideas for motives? Because it felt like he was scraping the bottom of the barrell. 

“What? You don’t like it? Who cares if you don’t like it!? I know at least one of your little friends is willing to kill if it gets them some sweet, sweet cash!” Monokuma said. You looked around. Leon looked interested for a split second, but quickly shook his head at the idea. Other than that, nobody seemed interested in the motive. Monokuma grunted.

“Whatever! Never said that the motive had to be your direct reason for murder!” Monokuma said before vanishing into thin air. You looked at everyone once again.

“I… I doubt any of you are shallow enough to kill over money of all things.” You said. 

“Yeah! Out of all the motives, this one’s the dumbest!” Leon agreed as a form of denying that he had any interest in the motive less than two minutes ago.

“You realize the motive doesn’t have to be the exact reason to kill, right?” Byakuya asked. You glared at him.

“Shut up, of course you’re not going to kill for money.” You said. You sighed before leaving the gym.

You entered the art room and took out the sketchbook that was in that backpack given to you after the second trial. You thought of what to draw, before you got started.

You didn’t know why, but you decided to draw that mysterious boy from that just as mysterious picture. He just looked… interesting to draw for some reason. Regardless of what the exact reason was, you got to work on your drawing.

You had the subconscious urge to make the drawing’s setting be by a fountain. You put as much effort into every tiny detail as you could, wanting it to be perfect. 

When you were done, you carefully ripped the page out and examined your work. You smiled as you captured the odd atmosphere you wanted, with the mysterious young man looking towards something not seen by the person looking at the picture itself, as the picture seemed to be in the point of view of whatever he was looking at. His face looked like one consumed with boredom, but you couldn’t help but add a VERY small hint of curiosity in there as well.

With how specific and detailed it was compared to things you just simply imagined up, it almost looked more like drawing from memory. But, that was impossible. You had only ever seen this guy once before. You felt someone lean over your shoulder.

“WHO’S THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND OR SOMETHING!?” A voice yelled from behind you, straight into your ear. You screamed and jumped up out of your seat. You turned around and saw Genocide Jack.

“What the hell!? No! I don’t even know this guy’s name!” You shouted back. She laughed.

“Good! You’d be a super duper triple whore if you were start pining for someone else after Cheerio kicked the bucket! Not to mention, long hair doesn’t look cute on a guy at all!” Said Jack. You backed away a bit.

“Uh… what are you even doing here?” You asked. She twirled one of her scissors in her hand.

“I just want to know where my lovely Master Byakuya is! Have you seen him at all!?” Jack questioned as she shoved herself into your face, making you back away even more on instinct.

“U-um… he’s probably in the library… that’s where he is most of the time…” You said as you turned your face away from her. She backed off and laughed again.

“Thank you!” She said before running out of the room faster than lightning. You sighed and put your head against the wall.

“Can my life get any weirder…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm not dead. Sorry for taking like forever, I lost my inspiration to write. Please don't murder me.


	26. Sneak Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little things you miss.

You were completely consumed by boredom. In a sense, this was a good thing. Boredom was probably the closest thing you had to peace in this school. After all, at least nobody was getting murdered or getting in arguments.

You were currently in your dorm, doodling in your sketchbook. Mostly little things like small animals, your favorite fictional characters, etc. 

Once you got bored of doing that, you threw the book to the side, which resulted in it hitting the backpack you received. Did you just hear something… move inside of it!? You emptied it out! It was then that you remembered that the backpack had another pocket. You ran over and unzipped it. 

Inside, was a DVD in a small case. You picked it up and ran to the A\V Room.

You put the disc in the DVD player, and watched it load, before a video started playing. The camera clearly wasn’t in pitch perfect condition, the visuals and audio were glitching like crazy, so you could barely make out any faces or voices.

“Make it --- okay!?” The first voice glitched out mid sentence. A person, mostly blurred out by static, sat in front of the camera. Like the first person who spoke briefly, their voice was distorted, and glitched out in the middle of sentences.

“Hey. It’s me,---. Surprising, I know. Anyways, they wouldn’t let me --- so I decided to do a video message instead. I’m so ---. You’ve --- I wanted. That’s why I decided to make sure --- this ---. After all, you’re my ---, you know? It only makes sense that I --- you myself. That’s right, I get to --- the only person who --- me. See you then.”

The video then turned off.

“What the…” You said as you stared at a blank screen. Who was that? What were they supposed to be saying?

“AAAH! YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT YET!”  You jumped as Monokuma was fuming behind you.  
  
“What do you mean!?” You yelled.  
  
“Oh, yeah, guess I should explain. That was _supposed_ to be a bonus prize if you survived the killing game for a certain amount of time! You know, like unlocking more items as you beat more levels! Luckily, I do have a less wonky version, but you won’t get it unless you do in fact survive for a bit longer.” Monokuma said before disappearing.

You stood there in shock before heading back to your dorm. You sat on the bed and thought about what just happened. 

You had to survive the killing game to fully understand what was being said and who was saying it? Well, great, just great. 

Now, you were determined than ever to survive.

At least you weren’t bored anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I wasn't in the mood for a long chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed what's only the start of what's either going to be the best AU fic I've ever written, or a large pile of shit. It could go either way. But, still, hopefully I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
